Making It Work
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Sequel to Marriage Retreat.All the couples are back from the retreat.Can the two married couples make it work in the world where the problems began?Can Randy move on and be happy again? Read and Find out. Cena/OC, Miz/OC and Randy/OC. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Marriage Retreat. I hope you like it.

Summary: Can the couples make it work in the world where the problems began?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>The couples had left the retreat and were now home from it. John dropped Kasey and her SUV off at the house and then headed to his apartment to pack it up. On the drive back, they had talked and Kasey asked John to move back in. He happily agreed. It was another step to getting things back. They had set up to continue to have weekly therapy appointments.<p>

Kasey stepped inside and smiled. She was home and soon John would be back with her. She walked over to the answering machine and saw that there were some messages. She pressed the button and listened. There was one from a friend at the hospital and then one from a telemarketer and finally there was one from her mom about a charity event. She walked to the bedroom and started unpacking. She couldn't wait for her husband to come home.

John arrived at the apartment and started in. He was shocked when he saw someone waiting at his door. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can." Dwayne said turning to face him. "I have been waiting for you."

"What do you want Dwayne?" John asked annoyed. "If it's about a patient, you could have waited until tomorrow."

"Oh this isn't about a patient." He laughed. "I wanted to make sure you got this." He handed him a DVD.

"What is it?"

"It's a permanent reminder that I have been with your wife." He smiled before leaning in close to him. "And a reminder that I'm not done with you yet."

"Kasey and I are getting back together. We worked things out in our marriage and I'm moving back home to her."

"For now. But things can change." Dwayne smile as he walked away.

John sighed and headed in. He wanted to pack and get back to Kasey. Once he had packed, he headed out. He was going home where he belonged.

Mike and Roxy arrived at their house. Mike had decided to get his things the next day and move back. They had talked on the drive back about Roxy buying out Maryse and they were going to talk to her in the morning about. Mike hoped Maryse agreed. She hadn't been real happy when he ended their affair. It made working together hard. He hoped that made her want to sell her partnership.

"Do you think Maryse will agree?" Roxy asked as they sat in their home.

"I hope so. Things have been hard at work so I hope that makes her." He replied. "I just want her out of the practice and I want to move on with things."

"I agree with that." Roxy smiled and kissed her husband. She just hoped Maryse wouldn't make trouble.

Randy arrived at his apartment and sighed. His marriage was over. He had an appointment the next day with Mike to go over the divorce papers and then Mike would file them. He wanted it behind him. He unpacked and looked around. He had thought the apartment was temporary until he and Jill worked things out but now it was his home.

Jill called Chris as soon as she walked into the house. She wanted to let him know that her marriage was over and she would soon be divorced. She sat in the living room of the house wondering if Randy would let her keep the house and stay in or would he sell it. She smiled when she heard the doorbell.

"I'm glad you came." She said to Chris.

"So what happened over the weekend?" He asked as he sat down on the sofa.

"Randy and I decided to divorce. I told him about the baby and that I loved you and never stopped seeing you. He got angry but he agreed to a divorce."

"That's great. We can be together." He smiled. "So, what type of settlement will you get?"

"Nothing. We have a prenup. So I will get nothing but that doesn't matter. I have my own money. I just want my marriage over."

"I'm glad it's over." He smiled. She kissed him and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. Once the divorce was final, she could move on and be happy with Chris.

Ted and Miranda arrived back home and unpacked. The weekend hadn't exactly worked out like they wanted but they had tried their best. John and Kasey and Mike and Roxy were all trying and that was a big step. The weekend had proved to be a stepping stone to them working it out. Randy and Jill, they felt horrible about. But their marriage was on life support when they went to the weekend and it just served to pull the plug on it.

No one knew how the marriages of the two remaining couples would go. They had taken the first step at the retreat and now they would have to make it work in the world where the problems began. Could they?

Please Reivew!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning John and Kasey headed off to work. Kasey was relieved that Laurel had moved to cardio. She didn't think John would cheat again but it was going to take a little bit for her to trust him completely again. She arrived at labor and delivery and saw Randy standing at the desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Orton." She said walking up.

"Good morning Kasey." He replied with a smile.

"Here are your patients, Kasey." Hailey, one of the nurses, said handing Kasey some charts. She turned to Randy. "And here are yours Dr. Orton." She smiled.

"Thank you, Hailey." He smiled as he took them. "Kasey, I will see you later."

Kasey watched as Hailey watched Randy walk away. She had to smile. Hailey was sweet and beautiful and she was single. "He's hot right?" Kasey said to her.

"What?" Hailey said.

"Randy well Dr. Orton. He's hot."

"He is." Hailey smiled.

"You should go for him."

"He's married and I'm not a home wrecker."

"He's getting divorced." Kasey smiled. "Just talk to him and be his friend."

"Thanks, Kasey." Kasey nodded and walked to the delivery room nearby.

Randy stepped into his office and sighed. He had met with Mike that morning before work. He had requested that the house be sold and the profits split between him and Jill. He would get his car and the others that were his. She would be able to keep her car even though he bought it for her. They had their own checking accounts that were theirs. As per the prenup, each one would get what they brought into the marriage. Everything was pretty much cut and dry. Mike told him he would file them at once and then his divorce would be final.

John arrived at the lab where he was conducting his research for his trial. He wondered if they were going to assign him a new intern. He walked in and was shocked to see Laurel there.

"What are you doing here? You were transferred to cardio." John said when he walked in.

"I came to see you." She said seductively. "I hoped you would rethink ending things with us." She said walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know you want to work things out with your wife. No one has to know we are still seeing each other. We can be very discreet."

"No. I love Kasey and she is who I want." He said pulling away from her. "I will not be with you again. Whatever we had is over. And I think you should leave."

"Fine. Whatever." She said walking to the door and walking out.

Kasey walked out of the delivery and to the desk. She had just helped deliver twins. She made her notes in the chart while she sat at the desk. She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned to see Dwayne standing there.

"Can I help you Dr. Johnson?" She said to him.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He smiled at her.

"What about?"

"Us of course."

Kasey sighed. "There is no us." She said quietly. She got up and walked to a nearby room.

"I think there is." He said following her.

"No there isn't. I love John and what happened between you and me was a onetime thing. A drunken mistake that I regret. John and I have talked things out and we are giving our marriage another chance."

He walked in the room and closer to her. "Do you really want to be married to him? He cheated on you with Laurel. Do you think he won't cheat on you with the next intern assigned to him?"

"He won't. He regrets the affair with her. He is determined like I am to make our marriage work." She turned to face him. "I don't believe he will cheat again. I saw that video you made and sent to him. How could you do that? Make a video of that and send it to him. Then you made that speech at the end. Do you think I will fall for it again? No, I know what you want now and I'm not going to fall into it."

"Oh Kasey, you have no idea about things." He walked over to her and leaned down to whisper to her. "I always get what I want. You will find that out."

He walked out and back to his office. He was determined to ruin John and nothing was going to stop him. He walked into his office and saw Laurel waiting. "Did you do what I asked?"

"Yes but he didn't fall for it. He shut me down."

"Mmm, well, we will have to come up with something else. You can go to cardio." He said dismissing her.

Mike and Roxy both were sitting in his office waiting for Maryse to come in. Mike had met with Randy and had already filed the divorce papers. He looked up and saw Maryse entered the office.

"She's here." Mike said to Roxy.

Roxy nodded and they both got up and walked to Maryse's office. Mike knocked and heard her say come in.

"Maryse, can we talk?" Mike asked her.

"Sure, Mike." She said seductively.

Mike entered and Roxy followed. Maryse frowned a little when she saw Roxy. "What's going on?"

"Well, Roxy has agreed to buy you out of your partnership. I, well, we both thought it was for the best."

"You want me out of the practice?" Maryse asked.

"Yes." Mike replied. "Maryse, I love my wife and we are working our marriage out. The affair you and I had is over and its better that we cut all contact."

"Why?" She looked from Mike to Roxy. "Because you know if we continue to work together, we will end up back in that affair?"

"No, I won't have another affair. I love Roxy and she is the only person I want." He looked at Roxy and then Maryse. "Maryse, please, it will just be easier for everyone. Do you really want to be in this office with someone you use to be with? And see him happy with his wife."

Maryse looked from Mike to Roxy. She didn't want to leave the practice. She wanted the practice and Mike. She thought he would leave his wife for her and they could be together. But then he broke off their affair and started counseling with his wife. She knew she would have to play this very careful.

"Alright, if she wants to buy me out, it will be 1.7 million." She knew Roxy didn't have that kind of money.

"Maryse, the partnership isn't worth that." Mike replied.

"That price is my partnership and the hassle of moving and changing practices." She smiled. "If you want me out, it will cost you 1.7 million. No less. So I guess you can think on it."

Roxy looked at Mike and nodded for them to leave. She needed to talk to him without Maryse there.

"We will think about it." Roxy said walking out. Mike followed not believing that Maryse would want that much.

"What are we going to do?" Mike asked once they were in his office.

"I don't know. I don't have that much money. I assumed she would sell for half a million or less. 1.7 million is out of my price range."

"I know." Mike sighed. He walked over to his wife and pulled her close. "We will think of something."

She nodded and hugged him. She hoped so. She racked her brain trying to figure out how to get Maryse out and come up with the money. She had to if she wanted to make sure Maryse stayed away from her husband.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kasey arrived home after work that day. She was still thinking about what Dwayne said. He wasn't done and always got what he wanted. She had to wonder what he was up too. She change clothes and started dinner. She would tell John what Dwayne said. They had to be prepared for whatever might come. She put the enchiladas in the oven just as he walked in.

"Something smell good?" John said walking in.

"Chicken Enchiladas." She smiled.

"Great." He knew he would have to tell her about Laurel. "Kasey, I have to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you also." She replied.

"Okay. You first."

"When I was at the desk after a patient, Dwayne came up to me and said he wanted to talk about us. I told him there was no us. That I loved you and we were working out marriage out. And that I knew exactly what he wanted. He said I had no idea and that he always got what he wanted."

"I'm going to kill him if he comes near you again." John replied holding his anger.

"So, what do you have to tell me?"

"When I got to the lab today, Laurel was there. She said she wanted us to start the affair again. That we could be discreet and I could still work things out with you." He looked at his wife. "But I told her that I love you and you were who I wanted. That I had no interest in being anything with her."

"It sounds like that bitch and I need to have a throw down."

"Kasey, I think she knows that I don't want her."

"She obviously doesn't so I will have a nice talk with her."

"Alright and I'm having a talk with Dwayne."

She nodded. She knew it wouldn't be easy to fix the marriage. It was easy at the retreat because no one was there to interfere now they had Laurel and Dwayne doing just that.

Mike and Roxy arrived home later that night. They had thought all day about how to get the money to get Maryse out. Roxy had called in every favor she had and had managed to get eight hundred thousand. She knew Maryse was doing this because she wanted Mike.

"I just can't come up with that much." Roxy said after they'd had dinner and were sitting in the living room.

"I know." Mike sighed. "Maybe I can talk to Maryse and get her to come down. Let's offer her the eight hundred thousand and see how it goes."

"Do you really think she will go for that? She wants you still and she is using this to do it."

"Well I don't want her." He replied.

"But you admitted you have feelings for her. Can you really put those away?" She asked walking to the fireplace nearby.

"Yes. I love you Roxy." He got up and walked over to her. "Do I still have some feelings for her? Yes but I love you more. The feelings for her are slowly leaving me. You are all I want."

She smiled and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you too."

"Good. Then we can get through this. We will figure something out." He replied kissing her back.

"Phil." She said suddenly pulling away.

"Yeah that what I want to hear when I'm kissing you." He said looking at her.

"No." She laughed. "He can help me buy her out. He has the money and he said he would do anything to help me."

"But at what cost?" Mike asked. "Do you think he will do anything for free?"

"Mike, Phil is a friend and my partner in my law firm. He is very rich. He will lend me the money and we can pay him back." She looked at him. "It's worth a shot to get Maryse out of our lives."

"Alright. Talk to him and see." He wasn't sure it was a good idea. Yeah Phil was a nice guy but Mike didn't trust him. He always thought Phil liked Roxy.

"This will work." She smiled. "Now, let's go try for that baby." He smiled and followed her into the bedroom.

Randy sat in his office at the hospital looking over his charts. He really didn't want to go home and have dinner alone. But he knew he would have to get use to it. He sighed and headed out.

"Leaving for the day Dr. Orton?" Hailey asked as they stood in the elevator together.

"I am. You?" Randy replied.

"Yes." She smiled. She thought about Kasey's words from earlier. "If you don't have rush home, do you want to get some dinner?" She noticed the look. "Just as friends."

"Sure, I guess that would be okay." He replied.

"Great. How about that Thai place?"

"Sounds good. Do you want a ride?"

"That would be great." She smiled.

They headed out to Randy's car and were soon headed to the restaurant. They were seated by the window. They had just sat down when Randy noticed the people walking in.

"Oh god." He said out loud.

"Everything okay?" Hailey asked him.

"My soon-to-be-ex wife and her boyfriend."

"Oh I'm sorry." Hailey said looking at them. They were walking right to them.

"Randy, nice to see." Jill said in a fake tone.

"Jill." Randy replied not acknowledging Chris.

"I got the divorce papers. Rest assure I will sign them. I want our marriage over too." She said before looking at Hailey. "And I see you're moving on. That's great." She smiled. "Well we have dinner so goodbye."

Randy sighed once she had left. "I'm sorry, Hailey."

"Don't be. Break up are hard and divorces more so." Hailey smiled. "Let's just try to enjoy this evening."

"Yeah." He smiled back at her. Their dinner arrived and thoughts of Jill were gone.

After the dinner Randy dropped Hailey back at her car. Before she got out she kissed him on the cheek. He had to smile once she was gone. Maybe it was time to move on.

Laurel sat in Dwayne's office after hours. They were trying to come up with a way to ruin John.

"Why don't you just sleep with his wife again?" Laurel said as they sat there.

"Because I doubt she is going to drink with me again." He replied.

"Maybe she is pregnant by you." Laurel offered.

Dwayne sat there for a minute. "That's actually a possibility. She was too drunk to even worry about that and I just didn't bother."

"Well let's hope she is." Laurel laughed.

"What about you? Any chance you're pregnant?"

"No, I can't get pregnant. I had cancer when I was twenty and had to have a complete hysterectomy. Everyone knows it. So, no chance of that."

"Well then I will just have to hope she is pregnant with my kid. That would certainly ruin their marriage." He laughed. "But I can't count on that."

He thought for a minute. "We have to place doubt in their minds about each other. Maybe we can arrange for Kasey to see you and John in a compromising position. That would place doubt in her mind."

"What about John?"

"We can arrange for him to see Kasey in a questionable position." He walked over to her. He pulled her to him and kissed her. "We can think of something. I'm close to having what I need to ruin his career. He is going to pay for everything."

He kissed her again and they were soon on the sofa in the office being together. Both determined to see the end of John's life. His career gone, his marriage gone. Everything he worked for and cared about, gone.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

John sat in his office the next day. He was thinking about the talk with Kasey last night. He had to talk to Dwayne and make sure he knew Kasey was married and that Dwayne needed to stay away from her. He got up and headed to Dwayne's office. He knocked and wait for him to say come in.

"Well, Cena, what can I do for you?" Dwayne asked with a smirk.

"I know about your conversation with Kasey yesterday. Do you not understand that she is married? She isn't interested in you." John said walking in.

Dwayne got up from his desk and walked toward John. "How do you know she isn't?"

"Because we are married. We are working out our marriage. You need to stay away."

"Are you worried she will be tempted into my bed again?"

"You got her drunk. If she had been sober, she wouldn't have slept with you."

"Maybe so. But what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You weren't drunk when you cheated on her. You knowingly cheated. You and Laurel would meet up in the lab and have sex and I think there was a couple times in the on call room." He smirked. "I'm interested Cena. Why would you cheat? I mean, I have been with your wife. She is a hellcat in bed. Why would you want anyone else?

"That with Laurel was a mistake."

"Maybe it was but why did you cheat? Do you not know why?"

"I know why I did and I'm not discussing this with you."

"Okay." He laughed. "Just be warned, you have taken too much from me. All through school it was you who got the top in the class. You got the great internship and then grants. They say you're in line for the next chief of surgery. Everyone talks about how well liked you are and what a great doctor you are." He walked over to him. "The affair with Laurel has weakened your creditability here in the hospital. Did you know that? Do you know how well liked your wife is? Everyone just was in shock you could cheat on her."

"I know how much people like my wife. I feel horrible for cheating on her. I promised I wouldn't do it again and I won't." He walked over to the door. "Just stay away from my wife."

Dwayne smirked when John left. He knew he had rattled John a little bit. Now he had to figure out a way for John see him with Kasey and think that she had chosen to be with him.

Roxy arrived at her office and headed in. She had to talk to Phil about the money. She wanted Maryse gone and this was the only way to get the money. She knocked on his office door.

"Roxy, what can I do for you?" Phil asked.

"I need a big favor." She said sitting down.

"What kind of favor?"

"I need a loan."

"What for?"

"I want to buy out Maryse. If I buy her out, then she won't be around Mike."

Phil thought for a minute. He didn't really like Mike. Since he found out he cheated on Roxy, Phil hadn't liked him.

"How much do you need?"

"I have eight hundred thousand. She wants 1.7 million. I need nine hundred thousand more."

"She really wants 1.7 million?"

"Yeah. She thinks I can't come up with the money and she will remain Mike's partner." She looked over at him. "I can't let her win."

"Alright. I will lend you the money."

"Thanks." She smiled. "What are the terms?"

"You pay me however much you can each month. No time limit." He smiled at his friend. "So, what about your partnership here? Are you going to keep it?"

"I actually thought I would have you buy me out."

"You know, I can buy you out for nine hundred thousand and that takes care of the loan. You won't owe me anything."

"That sounds great."

"Good. We will draw up the papers for me to buy you out. You know you need to draw up papers to buy out Maryse."

"Can you do that also?"

"Yes of course. Roxy, you know I will help you in anyway."

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to call Mike and tell him. Thanks again Phil."

"Not a problem. Anytime." He smiled as she walked out. He picked up the phone and arranged things with his bank for the money. As soon as Maryse signed the papers giving Roxy her partnership and then Roxy signed the ones giving him hers, the money would be put into the account.

Randy came out of the delivery room after delivering triplets. The labor was hard and the delivery too. He was worried about the babies but they all seemed to be good. He walked over to the desk and saw Hailey sitting there looking over some charts.

"Hey, Hailey."

"Dr. Orton." Hailey replied.

"You can call me Randy."

"Alright." She smiled.

"So, I was wondering if you were free for lunch today."

"I am."

"Great. How about having lunch with me?"

"I would love that." She smiled as she got beeped to go.

"She's very sweet you know." Kasey said walking up.

"I know that." Randy said to her.

"I think she is really good for you. She is sweet and kind and pretty. I hope you will give her a chance."

"I want to start as friends and see where we go."

"That's good."

"So, how are things with you and John?"

"They are moving along." She sighed. "Laurel still wants him and Dwayne talked to me yesterday and said he gets what he wants. I don't know what he wants."

"Be careful Kasey. Dwayne wants to ruin John. And I don't put it past him to try to use you to do that."

"Thanks. I'm watching my back." She smiled and walked toward her patient's room.

Laurel walked around the corner after Kasey left. She had heard everything they were talking about. If Kasey and John had their guard up, it would be hard to put her and Dwayne's plan into action. Kasey and John weren't just going to believe the other was still cheating. They would question everything. She would have to tell Dwayne that they needed to rethink their plan. It wasn't that Laurel wanted John, she didn't. She just wanted to help Dwayne ruin him. Dwayne was who she really wanted to be with and she knew he could help her career if she helped him ruin John. Now they just had to rethink things and come up with something that would ruin John and Kasey.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for help with this chapter

* * *

><p>John headed to see Hunter Hemsley, the chief of staff at the hospital. He wanted to tell Hunter what was going on with Dwayne. He knew he would have to explain everything with Laurel also. That would hard to tell Hunter because he was Kasey's brother. John had a feeling Hunter knew but he couldn't be sure. He got to Hunter's door and knocked. He heard the rough come in.<p>

"John, what can I do for you?" Hunter asked his brother-in-law.

"I need to talk to you about Dwayne." John said sitting down across from Hunter.

"What about him?"

"He has been making trouble for me. He is trying to ruin my career and my life. He told me that he wants to ruin to me."

"Why would Dwayne want to ruin you?"

"Because I got the grants, and trial. I got the great internship after graduation. Everyone here really likes me. He is jealous of everything."

"He said he was going to ruin you but has he done anything?"

"You mean besides seducing my wife while she was drunk."

"What?" Hunter was shocked. He knew his sister well enough to know she wouldn't cheat on John. She loved him too much.

"Kasey and I had a fight. She asked me to leave so I did. After I left, she headed to O'Malley's. She started drinking. Dwayne sat by her and continued to buy her drinks. He offered to take her home since she was drunk. He took her to his condo and he had sex with her."

"Was she passed out?"

"No, she was a drunken willing participant."

"What was the fight about?" Hunter asked him.

"You don't know?" John asked.

"No, I was at that conference in New York and then the one in Boston. I'm trying to get approval for us to be a transplant hospital. What happened?"

John sighed and took a breath. "I cheated on Kasey. For three weeks, I had an affair with Laurel, my intern."

Hunter looked at John. "You cheated on my sister with some slut intern? What is wrong with you?" Hunter said getting up. He walked over and stood in front of John. "Are you leaving my sister for this intern?"

"No. Kasey and I have been in marriage counseling and we went on a retreat to work things out. We decided to give our marriage another chance and move past the affairs. We are still in therapy."

"Good. I'm glad you are working things out with my sister." Hunter looked at John. "But know this, if you cheat on her again, you will be sorry. Do you understand?"

"Yes." John replied. "Now what about Dwayne?"

"I will look into things and then we will call a board meeting."

"Alright. Thanks Hunter."

"Not a problem."

John left and headed back to his office. He had surgery coming up. He hoped talking with Hunter would help with the Dwayne situation.

Kasey stood at the nurse's desk going over some charts. She had a patient that was expecting triplets. She saw Hailey sitting with that far off look.

"Oh Dr. Orton is so dreamy." Kasey said kidding Hailey.

"Haha, Kasey." Hailey smiled.

"Well, you think he's all dreamy." Kasey laughed.

"He is thought. Not to mention hot."

"I agree with you there." Kasey said as she felt someone come up behind her.

"Who is hot?" John asked.

"Dr. Orton of course." Kasey replied.

"He is pretty hot." John agreed.

"Should I be worried that you think that?" Kasey laughed.

"No, I'm just agreeing with you guys."

"Thanks baby." She smiled before kissing him. "Hailey, I think Dr. Dreamy is in room 34. He probably needs help."

"Thanks Kasey." Hailey smiled as she got up and headed that way.

"So did you talk to Hunter?" Kasey asked her husband.

"I did and I told him everything." John looked at his wife. "Why didn't you tell him about the affair?"

"I didn't think it was his business. But I knew he would find out eventually."

"I explained things. He is going to look into things and then call a meeting of the board if he finds proof of what Dwayne wants to do."

"I'm sure he will find something." Kasey said. "John, I think Laurel and Dwayne are planning to make us doubt the other one. Maybe make it seem that we are cheating. We have to be prepared for that."

"I know."

"John, I would never cheat on you again. I don't want anyone but you. Just know that."

"I know that. Kasey, I won't cheat again. I meant it when I said I only want to be with you. No matter what they do, I will never cheat on you."

"Good. Now that we have that down. We can focus on other things. Whatever they throw at us, we can survive."

"Yes, we can." He kissed her and headed to the OR for his surgery.

Roxy walked into Mike's office and saw that he wasn't there. She figured it was in court. She saw Maryse in her office. She decided it was time to talk to her. She walked over to the door and knocked.

"Roxy, what can I do for you?" Maryse asked her.

"I wanted to let you know that I have the money to buy you out. You will be gone and away from my husband." Roxy said sitting down.

"You came up with 1.7 million?"

"Yes and as soon as you sign the papers, you are gone from here and away from my husband."

"You really want me away don't you?" Maryse said.

"Yes, I do. You are a slut who used everything to get my husband into your bed but it won't happen again."

"Be honest Roxy. If you had been doing Mike at home, he wouldn't have come to me. You weren't giving him what he needed. I gave him exactly that. For six months, he made love to me. He held me. In fact, we had sex on this desk, that chair, the sofa, against the wall. Basically all over this place and Mike's office. Remember that when you're in here." Maryse said. "Oh and you might buy me out but I will always be in your life."

"No, you won't. Once the buyout is done, you're done."

"No, I'm not. You see I just found out that I'm pregnant and the baby is Mike's. So I will always be in your life." Maryse smiled. "Now, I have a lot to do what with the baby and everything."

Roxy couldn't believe it. She headed out and saw Mike walking in. She had to know if he knew about the baby.

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here?" Mike asked kissing her.

"I came to see you and I told Maryse I have the money to buy her out." Roxy looked at Mike. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"No." Mike answered unsure of what she was talking about.

"Maryse just told me she's pregnant with your baby."

"She's what with my what?" Mike asked shocked.

"She says she is pregnant with your baby."

He looked at her for a moment stunned. "Is it true?"

"I haven't been with her in nearly three months. I mean, I guess it's possible." Roxy closed her eyes.

"Roxy, are you okay?"

"How can I be okay? She's never going to leave us alone now. I need some time to think. I will see you at home later."

He sighed as she walked out. This was not what their fragile marriage needed. He only hoped they could survive it.

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

Roxy left the office and headed to hers. She needed to talk to her best friend. She needed a sounding board. She knew they would discuss it in therapy but that wasn't until later. She had called on the way to the office and asked when Ted could see her and Mike. She needed to talk now. She got to her office and walked to Phil's. She knocked and headed in.

"Roxy, did you talk to Maryse about the buy out?" Phil asked when she walked in.

"Yes, I told her I had the money to buy her out. She said I could get her out of the law office but not out of my life."

"What does that mean?"

"It means she says she's pregnant with Mike's baby."

"What? Didn't they use protection?"

"I don't know." Roxy said sitting down on the sofa. "I just can't believe this. Maryse will be in our lives forever now. "

"Maybe she's not pregnant or maybe it's not Mike's."

"I don't know." Roxy sighed. "I just don't know. We were working to get things back and now this? I'm not sure our marriage is strong enough."

"Hey, you are a strong woman. " Phil sat beside her. "Do you love Mike?"

"Yes, I love him more than anything."

"Do you want to be married to him?"

"Yes I do but I'm not sure I can deal with her being pregnant."

"I can't tell you what to do. All I can say is talk to Mike and see where things stand. And I advise you to get a DNA test done. You need to know for sure she is in fact pregnant and with Mike's baby."

"Thanks Phil." She hugged him and headed to her office. She had to think about things.

Randy came out of the delivery room. It had been a difficult delivery but both mom and baby were doing great. He saw Hailey sitting at the desk. She had helped him with a patient earlier. He walked over to the desk.

"Hey, pretty girl." Randy said when he walked up.

"Dr. Orton." Hailey said very professional.

"You can call me Randy. I don't mind." He smiled.

"Randy." She giggled. "Did you need something?"

"I actually was hoping you were free for dinner tonight."

"I am free."

"Great. What time do you get off?"

"Seven."

"Did you just want to leave from here?"

"Yeah. Let's meet out front at seven-thirty?"

"Perfect." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Seven-thirty."

She smiled as he walked away. She never thought she would get to go out with him. She had a crush on him but he was married and that was something she wouldn't mess with. But now he was divorced.

Jill looked at the papers she had gotten. They were her final divorce papers. She and Randy were now divorced. She sighed and placed them in the filing cabinet. She and Chris had been fighting a little bit lately. She wanted him to move in with her but he told her they should wait until her divorce was final and then he thought she should move in with him. He didn't want to live in the house that she and Randy lived in. She sighed and headed to see him. She thought being together without hiding or sneaking around would be good but it was just showing her that she hadn't really knew Chris as well as she thought.

Kasey sat at the nurse's desk going over some things. She and John had a therapy session that afternoon. Things had been good between them besides the fact that Laurel and Dwayne were trying to break them up.

"You look deep in thought." Dwayne said as he walked up.

"I have patients so of course I'm deep in thought about them." She answered quickly and got up. She walked toward another room.

"Oh don't be like that." He said as he followed her and pulled her into the empty room and trapped her against the wall. He leaned in close to her. "Don't you remember how much fun we had? It would be fun again."

"I was drunk." She said moving away from him only to have him pull her back closer to him.

"So, let's try it again, sober. It would be so much better." He ran his hand down her arm. "I can show you things and do things that your husband can't." He moved in closer to her and whispered to her. "Did you see that DVD? I did. We were so hot together on it. The way I made you moan was unforgettable."

"I love John." She said as she once again pulled away and tried to move away from him. "What happen will never happen again."

He smirked and pulled away from her. "Oh I think you're wrong. I think you still think about that night. I know you probably saw that DVD. You can't help but think about it." He walked out of the room leaving her there.

She couldn't believe what he did. Did he really think she would cheat on John again? She had seen the DVD and she didn't deny that it looked like they were having great sex. But she was drunk and that was the reason she was with him. She loved John and she would never cheat on him again.

She looked at the time and realized she had to get to the counseling session. She walked to the elevator and took it to the fourth floor. She saw John in the waiting room when she got to Ted's office.

"Sorry, I'm late. I will explain in therapy." She said as she sat down.

"Alright." He replied as their name was called.

They were soon seated on the sofa in the office. Ted got out his recorder and note pad and sat across from them.

"So, how are things?" He asked them.

"I have something to say that John needs to hear and know about."

"Alright, what is that Kasey?"

"Before I came here, Dwayne came up to me. I told him I had patients and I left the desk. He followed me and pulled me into an empty room. He cornered me against a wall. And said didn't I remember how much fun we had that night and it would be fun again. I told him I was drunk that night and I wasn't interested in anything. He said he could do things that my husband couldn't. And he asked if I saw that DVD. He said saw it and we looked so hot together. And he said that I think about that night still. Then he walked away. I tried to get away from him the whole time but he wouldn't let me."

"John, how do you feel about that?" Ted asked him.

"I'm angry with Dwayne for doing that. He needs to leave my wife alone. I'm tired of him and his attempts to get my wife into bed again." John said. He had held in his temper while she was talking it. "I have told him to stay away from her. I don't know what to do."

"Is that the only thing in your mind?"

John sighed. "No."

"What else is in your mind?"

"The DVD. I know Kasey wouldn't cheat on me again but I can't help but think and see that DVD. How she was on it with him. She was enjoying it. I heard it the sounds and how she was on that DVD. They were having great sex."

"Kasey, how do you feel about that?"

"I know John sees that DVD in his mind and I'm so sorry that he had to see it and has that imagine in his head. But I can't change that. If I could, I would. But I can't. I can't change that I slept with him or that he taped it. I want him to leave me alone and stop bringing it up and trying to ruin my marriage." She looked at John and took his hand. "I love you and only you. I don't want anyone else. I'm so sorry about this."

"I know that." He said as he held her hand too. "Kasey, I love you and I know you love me. I know you wouldn't cheat me again with him. I'm sorry I keep bringing it."

"John, can you truly get over it?" Ted asked him. "If your marriage is to work as we discussed at the retreat, you have to let go of it. You can't keep bring it up. I know it's hard when Dwayne is close and he keeps trying to get Kasey into bed. But you know you have too."

"I'm trying. I am. I don't bring it up that often. I really am trying."

"Kasey, is John being truthful? Is he really trying to not bringing it up?"

"Yes, he is. It's not easy with Dwayne there but John is trying and I know we will come to a time when he won't bring him up."

"Alright. I think we had a good session. My advice is go home and make your own video. See if that will get the imagine out of your head."

John and Kasey nodded and left. They were going to try it and see how it worked. They were both determined to keep their marriage.

Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later Hunter called a meeting between Dwayne, Laurel, John and Kasey. He had talk to other people in the hospital and done some investigation. He was ready for whatever was going on to end.

"I appreciate you all taking time out of your day to be here." Hunter said sitting down at his desk. "I called you here to discuss the issues going on with you all."

"I don't have issues." Laurel replied.

"I called you here to let you know we are going to have to let you go. The hospital is downsizing and we are doing that by downsizing interns. You are no longer employed here."

"Do I have another job somewhere?" Laurel asked.

"No, I have informed all the hospital around here about your extracurricular activities and they don't want that in their hospital." He pressed a button and security came in. "Laurel you are on trespass notice. If you step foot in this hospital, you will be arrested."

Laurel got up and walked with the security guards and was escorted off the grounds. She couldn't believe that she was fired from the program and that no other hospital would hire her.

After Laurel was gone, Hunter turned his attention to Dwayne, John, and Kasey. He wanted to get things settled and have his sister happy.

"Dwayne, I have heard from Kasey that you keep harassing her. I want that to stop."

"I don't know what she told you but I'm not harassing her. She is the one who comes on to me."

"That is not true and you know it." Kasey said to him.

"Dwayne, I have statements from others in the hospital stating that you approach Kasey. That has to stop. You are affecting her job and yours and I will not have that."

"We work together. I'm going to see her."

"That might be true but all interactions must be work related. There will be no mentions of that DVD or the night you had together. It was a drunken one night stand. I want it dropped. Do you understand?"

"Yes but I'm not the only one who brings it up." He said looking to John.

"That brings me to John." Hunter said looking at his brother-in-law. "John, you need to stop bringing it up too. It is affecting everything here and we have to concentrate on our jobs. You and Dwayne are colleagues. You have to work together some time. I want you both to be professional. What happened was in the past and I want it not brought up again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." John replied.

"Great. Now to Kasey. I have talked to the guys and I want you to not bring it up too."

"Alright." She looked at her brother and then the others. "I have something to say though first."

"Go ahead."

"I want Dwayne to leave me alone. I don't want him near me and I want him to stop trying to get me into bed. It ain't happening and it won't work."

"Dwayne, I hope you listened to what Kasey said. If you continue to harass her, you will be suspend or fired. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright. This meeting is adjourned." Hunter hoped he had made his point with them. He knew getting rid of Laurel was the right thing to do.

Kasey and John walked out and headed toward the cafeteria for lunch. John was glad that Hunter laid down the law with Dwayne. He just hoped he would leave them alone. Laurel being gone was a good thing.

Dwayne watched as John and Kasey walked away. He was seething that Hunter got involved in things. He would have to be more careful if his plan was going to succeed. He hated that Laurel was gone but she was unnecessary anyway. He walked to the nurses' desk and overheard the nurses talking about going to O'Malley's for a drink. He had to smile. He knew Kasey would go too. He would arrange for John to work late.

Roxy walked into the house and sat down. She wanted to talk to Mike about Maryse. She would ask him to ask Maryse for a DNA test and a test to confirm that she was actually pregnant. If Maryse was in fact pregnant with Mike's baby, then they would deal with that.

Mike arrived home after a long day. Maryse told him she was pregnant and he was the father. He just couldn't believe it. He was certain that he always used protection. He sighed before heading in the house. He saw Roxy sitting on the sofa.

"I think we need to talk." Mike said walking in and sitting beside her.

'Yeah we do." She replied. "Mike, if Maryse is really pregnant, we have to have a DNA test."

"You think she's lying about the baby?"

"I think it's possible. So we need to make an appointment with a doctor and know for sure. Then we can have the DNA test and know for sure the baby is yours."

"Do you think we will be okay if the baby is mine?" He had to know where his marriage stood on this.

"I don't know honestly. We are just getting our marriage back. It's not as strong as it use to be." She said truthfully. "But I believe we can. We just have to keep each other in the loop on this. We have to deal with things together. Not just you or just me. Not you and Maryse. You and me. We are married."

"Alright. I will tell Maryse we want to go to a doctor and have the DNA test ran." He leaned over and kissed her. "I only want you. I don't want Maryse."

"If she is pregnant with your baby, then we will deal with that when it comes." She kissed him. "I'm not leaving. We are in this marriage together."

He smiled and kissed her. They were soon in the bedroom making love. Both knew the truth about Maryse would be revealed one way or another. They only hoped they could make it through it.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

John couldn't believe he had a last minute surgery that night. He had planned to go to O'Malley's with Kasey. The case was originally Dwayne's but as head of Neuro, he had the choice to hand it off to one of the other doctors so he could leave early. Kasey told him she would be at O'Malley's and for him to come there when he was out of surgery.

Kasey arrived at O'Malley's with some of the nurses. Hailey told her that she had dinner plans with Randy. Kasey had to smile. Hailey was the nicest person she knew. And perfect for Randy. She would never cheat on him or do him wrong. She would the most loving girlfriend and Kasey knew that she and Randy were heading for something great. She saw Julia and Lily and went to sit by them.

"Hey, Kasey. Where's John?" Julia asked.

"Last minute surgery. He is going to come once he's done."

"Great." Lily smiled.

Dwayne entered the bar with some fellow doctors and sat down at a table. He saw Kasey drinking with some of the nurses. He hoped he would have an opening to get his plan done.

Randy smiled at Hailey as they sat in the restaurant. She looked very beautiful after working a twelve hour shift.

"Hailey, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She smiled as the waiter came to take their order.

"So, did you have a nice day today?" Randy asked her.

"It was good. You?"

"Good. You know the routine. Deliver baby deliver baby." He laughed.

"Yeah." She smiled. "So, I'm really glad you asked me out."

"Me too. Now that I'm divorced, I think it's time I moved on. And I really like you."

"Good, because I really like you too." She had to smile. This was a date she had dreamed about for months.

Jill sat in Chris's house after unpacking. They had both decided it was better to move into his place. She and Randy had agreed to sell their house. It was on the market and once it sold, the money would be split between her and Randy.

"The place looks good. It seems like you have moved in." Chris said walking in.

"Yeah, I have." She smiled.

"Good. I was thinking that now that you're divorced, we should get married. I mean before the baby comes."

"Chris, I'm not ready to be married again. I just got my divorce." She looked at him. "I love you but I don't want to be married."

"But we are having a baby. We should be married before the baby comes. It's better that way."

"Chris, I don't agree."

"Jill, I want us to be married. Will just think about it?"

"I will but I don't have too. I don't want to be married right now."

"Fine, but this discussion is not over." He walked upstairs to the master bedroom.

Jill sighed once he did. She wished he would understand that she didn't want to be married again. At least right now.

Dwayne watched Kasey as she laughed and talked with the nurses. He was waiting for his opening. It was obvious his only shot to get Kasey into bed was by drugging her or getting her very drunk. But the problem with that was that he had overheard her telling the other nurses to make sure she didn't drink too much. He saw the bartender getting the girls' drinks ready. He smirked as he walked over. He talked to the bartender and managed to put the drug into Kasey's drink. He just would have to wait until she had drank it.

"Can you believe that Hailey is out with Dr. Orton?" Lily said as they sat there.

"I can. Hailey is sweet and she deserves someone nice." Kasey replied as she took the drink that the waiter brought over. "Randy does too. His wife was a nightmare. Cheating on him. I mean look at the man. Who would want anyone else?"

"I agree with that." Julia smiled. "He is hot." The other nurses laughed as they continued to drink.

"I wish John would come on. I really want to spend time alone with my husband." Kasey said as she looked to the door.

John finished up his surgery and made sure his patient was okay in post-op. Once he had, he turned his patient over to the night doctor and the ICU nurses. He headed to his office and changed clothes. He grabbed his wallet and keys and headed to O'Malley's. He walked in and saw Kasey with the other nurses. He smiled and walked over to his wife.

"Hey, beautiful" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Are you completely smashed yet?"

"I so am." She laughed. "So, take me home and take advantage of me."

John laughed and helped her up. He noticed Dwayne at the bar as he helped Kasey out to the car. He wondered what Dwayne was doing at the bar. He found it strange that Dwayne had put off his surgery on John and then he went to O'Malley's.

Dwayne watched John come in and go right to Kasey. He groaned. John should have been at the hospital. Checking on patients. He watched John take Kasey out. That wasn't supposed to happen. He got up and left the bar. He would have to think of something else. This wasn't about John by himself anymore. This was about Dwayne's need to have Kasey. That one night with her wasn't enough. He needed more and he wasn't going to stop until he had her.

Randy walked Hailey back to her car after dinner. It had been a great evening. "Hailey, I really had a great time tonight."

"I did too." Hailey smiled.

He leaned in and kissed her gently. "I would love to do this again."

She smiled. "Me too. Maybe tomorrow night? I'm off."

"Great. I will pick you up from your place about seven?"

"That sounds great." She took out a piece of paper and wrote down her address for him. "Here is my address."

"Great. I will see you tomorrow night." He kissed her again and headed back to his car.

Hailey smiled as she got into her car. She had another date with him and she couldn't be happier.

John and Kasey arrived home after leaving the bar. John knew Kasey was drunk but it was something else too. She always was oversexed when she drank but she was more so but a little out of it too.

"Come baby, let's get you into bed." John said as he maneuvered Kasey into the bedroom.

"I thought that was why you brought me home." She said kissing him.

"Kasey, you're drunk and I think you need to sleep." He sat her down on the bed.

"I don't want to sleep." She pouted to him. "I want to spend time with you." She pulled him to her and kissed him. He kissed her back and they were soon in bed.

Afterwards as they laid there, John couldn't help but think to how Kasey was acting. It was more than being drunk. He ran her symptoms down in his head. They were exactly how someone would act if they mixed alcohol and some kind of drug. He knew Kasey would never take anything. He got up and walked over to his medical bag. He got out a syringe and walked back over to Kasey. He drew some blood and put it in his bag. He would run the test and see what was going on. He had to know exactly what was going on with her.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day John headed to work. He took the blood to the lab and asked them to rush it. He put the name under something else. He didn't want someone knowing it was Kasey's blood. After dropping it off, he headed to his lab.

Kasey stood at the nurses' desk looking over some charts for patients. She still felt some of the hangover from drinking the night before.

"Rough night?" Julia, one of the other nurses, said walking up.

"I drank too much." Kasey laughed a little.

"Well, I brought you some coffee." Julie handed it to her.

"Thanks." Kasey smiled as she drank the coffee. "Well, I'm going to check patients."

Dwayne watched Kasey walked toward a patient's room. His plan didn't work last night but he had another one in the works. It was no longer about ruining John's career. It was about Dwayne's desire to have Kasey permanently.

Mike walked into Maryse's office with the paper that stated he wanted proof she was pregnant and a DNA test. He and Roxy had both agreed to have Maryse do the test and go from there with things.

"Maryse, can we talk?" Mike said walking in.

"Sure." She smiled. "What about?"

"About the baby." He replied. He handed her the paper.

Maryse took it and read it. "You want proof that I'm pregnant and then a DNA test?"

"Yes. Maryse, what we had is over. Roxy and I are working things out. However, if you are pregnant with my child, I will support that child and be a father to them. But I'm staying with Roxy."

Maryse looked over everything. She sighed. "Alright. I will get you proof."

"No, I don't want just proof. I want to be at the doctor's appointment to confirm it."

"But it would be uncomfortable for me for you to be there."

"Why? We slept together."

"I know but now that you're back with your wife, it would be awkward."

"Well, that doesn't matter. I still want to come. I want to hear from the doctor that you're pregnant. Once I hear you are, I want a DNA test."

"Alright. I will make the appointment."

"Great." Mike headed out and back to his office.

Hailey was standing at the desk when a flower delivery guy walked up. "Excuse me, Hailey Grant."

"I'm Hailey."

"This is for you." He handed her a pink teddy bear holding a single pink rose and two tickets to a baseball game.

Hailey smiled as she took it and read the card. "Hoping you will join me for baseball. Randy."

"Do you like baseball?" Randy asked coming up behind her.

"I love baseball." She smiled.

"Great." He kissed her on the cheek. "I have to go check on a patient. Meet you here after work."

"Okay." She smiled.

"Oh my boyfriend is so dreamy." Kasey said walking up behind Hailey.

"He isn't my boyfriend." Hailey said turning around. "But he will be."

"That's my girl." Kasey smiled before grabbing the edge of the desk.

"Kasey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little dizzy."

"Maybe you should go rest in the on call room."

"Yeah maybe. That's where I will be." Kasey said as she walked to the on call room nearby. She didn't know why she was feeling a little dizzy. She got to the room and laid down.

Roxy sat in Phil's office with him and his wife, Cassidy. Cassidy was a genetic researcher. She had explained everything to her.

"I think you're doing the right thing." Cassidy said as they had lunch.

"Yeah. I just...I guess I'm worried that she is really pregnant and it's Mike's. That would mean Maryse will be apart our lives forever."

"Roxy, everything will work out." Phil said just as Roxy's phone went off.

"It's Mike." Roxy said as she picked up the phone. "Hey, baby."

"Hey. I gave Maryse the papers. She is going to make the appointment and I'm going to there."

"Great." Roxy replied. "That's really great."

"I will tell you when I have more details. Roxy, I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up and looked at Phil and Cassidy. "Maryse agreed to the terms."

"Good. Now you will know for sure."

Jill arrived home after her doctor's appointment. Everything was fine with the baby. She wished she could say the same about her and Chris. They had been fighting about marriage a lot. He was insisted on them being married before the baby. He just didn't seem to understand that she didn't want to be married.

"How was your appointment?" Chris said when she walked in.

"It was good. Everything is fine. The baby is fine."

"That's great." Chris smiled. "I have something for you." He got down on one knee with a ring box.

"Chris, I'm not ready to get married. I have told you this."

"Jill, we are having a baby and I think we should be married. That is just the way it should be."

"I know that's how it is most of the time but I just got out of a marriage. I'm not ready another yet."

"You know I'm getting tired of this. We are having a baby and we should be married. If you don't want one, then you don't want the other." Chris replied getting up. "I'm giving you a choice. We get married and have a baby or you can have that baby by yourself alone." He walked away and upstairs.

Jill couldn't believe he gave her that ultimatum. Why couldn't he understand her point?

John headed to the lab when they called and said the results of blood work were in. John hoped it was nothing serious with Kasey.

"Thanks Sally." He said getting the paper. He looked it over and saw that Kasey's blood had a large amount of a drug that made you pass out and not remember anything. He knew she wouldn't take it by choice. Someone had to have put it in her drink the night before. And he knew exactly who probably did it.

He headed to labor and delivery to tell Kasey what exactly he found. If Dwayne did this, then odds were good. He would try it again and actually succeed. John arrived at the nurses' desk and saw Hailey there.

"Hey, Hailey."

"Dr. Cena."

"I need to speak with Kasey. Do you know where she is?"

"She wasn't feeling well. She was a little dizzy."

"Did she go home or to the clinic?"

"No, she said she was going to lie down in the on call room."

"Thanks." John headed to the on call room. He walked in and stopped at the sight. "What the hell is going on here?" There on the bed in the on call room was Dwayne with his wife.

"John, this isn't the way we wanted you to find out." Dwayne said from the bed.

John looked at Dwayne and then Kasey. He could tell that Kasey was completely out of it. And that she had no idea what was going on.

"There is nothing to find out." John walked over to him and punched him once in the jaw knocking him off the bed. "Stay away from my wife."

"I didn't do anything she didn't want." Dwayne said standing up and getting dressed quickly. "It's the middle of the day so she can't say she was drunk."

John pushed him against the wall. "Look at her. She is completely out of it." He held up the paper from last night. "This says last night someone slipped my wife a drug. I'm guessing the same person did that today. How did you do it? How did you slip my wife the drug so you could get her into bed?"

Dwayne looked from John and the others who had come into the room. "Well tell me. Because we know if I did a blood test right now on Kasey, I would find a drug in her system. So, tell me."

Dwayne knew he couldn't lie now. With the blood test that would show that he had drugged her, there was no way out.

"I drugged her coffee today." He smirked. "I had a plan Cena. And you walked in on the last part. I already had sex with her."

John punched him again. "Stay away from my wife." He walked over to Kasey who was still completely out it. He looked at everyone who was in the room. "Take him out of here."

Randy and another doctor moved Dwayne out of the room. Soon it was just Kasey and John. John got her dressed and left her sleeping there. He knew it was better she slept it off. He had to go to Hunter and tell him everything. He was going to make Dwayne pay for everything he had done.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

John headed to Hunter's office after leaving the on call room. He asked Hailey to keep an eye on Kasey as she slept off whatever she was given. He couldn't believe Dwayne would go this far. He walked to Hunter's office and saw Randy and the others with Dwayne outside the office.

"Hunter, I need to speak with you." John said walking in.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked his brother in law.

John motioned for the others to bring Dwayne in. "Dwayne here drugged my wife and had sex with her while she was passed out here in the hospital."

Hunter turned to Dwayne. "You did that to my sister?" Dwayne didn't answer. "Did you do that to my sister!"

"Yes." Dwayne replied. "I drugged her and had sex with her."

Hunter's eyes darken. He picked up the phone and dialed the police. He told them he had a rapist and a rape victim in the hospital. He then turned to John and the others. "We need to do a rape kit on Kasey. Randy, can you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Then go now."

"Kasey is still sleeping off the drug." John replied.

"That's fine. Take her to an exam room and do the exam. If she sleeps through it, great."

Randy nodded and headed to the on call room. He would ask Hailey to assist him. Once Randy was gone, Hunter turned to John and Dwayne.

"Did you use a condom when you raped my sister?" Hunter asked him.

Dwayne knew he had to tell them what happened but that didn't mean he had to tell them everything. He smiled inside as he answered the question. "I did."

"Good, then we don't have to worry about pregnancy." Hunter got out the forms he would have to submit. He heard a knock on the door. It was the police. "This is the rapist. He drugged my sister and raped her. She is undergoing an exam right now. We are gathering evidence."

"Alright." The police officer said as he walked over to Dwayne. "You are under arrest for the rape of Kasey Cena." The cop read him his rights and took him out. Dwayne smiled to himself. He hadn't used any protection. He wanted Kasey to get pregnant and it would be the final nail in the coffin of her marriage.

Once Dwayne was taken away, Hunter turned to John. "He will be fired. Once I submit this paper work to the board and explain."

"I just can't believe he would go this low. To rape her."

"I can't explain it. John, you should go be with Kasey."

"I will keep you update on things." John walked out and toward labor and delivery. He hoped Kasey was okay.

Randy finished the exam and the rape kit. He made sure all the evidence was collected right. Kasey had slept through everything. He made sure to draw blood so they would know what type of drug she had in her system. Randy left her sleeping in the exam room. She would probably be waking up soon.

"Randy, did you get everything?" John asked when he walked up.

"Yes. I got all the evidence. She is sleeping but I think she will wake up soon. I'm going to hand this over to the police."

"Thanks." John sighed before going into the room. He looked at his wife as she slept. He heard her move a little bit and knew she was waking up. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." She said looking around her. "How did I get an exam room? And why am I wearing this hospital gown?"

He sighed. "Dwayne drugged your coffee this morning. And when you felt dizzy, you went to the on call room to lie down. I walked in and found him in bed with you both naked."

"I slept with him?" Kasey said as she started to cry. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen."

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. Dwayne drugged you. You had no idea what was going on. He had sex with you while you were pretty much passed out." John hugged her. "Hunter fired him and the police took him to jail."

"What happens now?" She asked.

"Randy did a rape exam and got the evidence and handed it over to the police."

"What about pregnancy?"

"Dwayne said he used protection and a condom was found by the bed. So I don't think we need to worry about that."

Kasey sighed with relief. "I can't believe this. Why would he do?"

"I think he wanted to get back at me."

"I have to talk to him and find out why he did this."

"Kasey, I don't think you should."

"No, I have to. I have to confront him. That's all there is to it."

"Alright but tomorrow. Today I want you to go home and rest." He helped her get dressed.

"Okay, let's go home." She smiled as they headed out. She was still in shock about this. Dwayne targeting her in the hospital was risky. Why would he chance it and she didn't take coffee from anyone that day. She had only taken coffee from Julia.

"Kasey, why would you take coffee from Dwayne?" John asked when they arrived home.

"I didn't. I only had coffee from Julia."

John looked at her. "Do you think Julia is part of Dwayne's plan?

"I don't know. I did only take coffee from her."

"We will figure that out tomorrow. I just want you to rest."

Kasey nodded and headed to the bedroom. She knew whatever she was given caused her to have no memory of what took place. She couldn't believe that this had happened.

John called Hunter and told him that Kasey said she only took coffee from Julia who worked on the labor and delivery floor. Hunter said he would check it out and see what came up. After hanging up with Hunter, John headed to the bedroom to check on Kasey. He saw she was sleeping but he could tell it wasn't a restful sleep. He sighed and headed over to the bed. He laid down beside her hoping it would calm whatever she was dreaming about. He would talk to her in the morning about seeing a therapist to help her deal. He wasn't sure if Ted would be able to be the therapist since he was a marriage counselor but he could probably recommend someone.

John wanted to make this as easy as possible for Kasey. He was still seething with anger toward Dwayne for this but as long as Dwayne went to jail and paid for what he did, he could get over it eventually.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Mike and Roxy accompanied Maryse to the doctors the next day. Randy had agreed to do the exam and paternity test if it was needed. Roxy was shocked Maryse agreed and it really made her think that Maryse was pregnant. They arrived at the hospital and headed to Randy's office.

"Mike, Roxy." He looked at Maryse. "And this must be Maryse. Dr. Randy Orton."

"Nice to meet you."

"Well, let's do the exam." Randy got up and led them to a nearby exam room. Once Maryse had changed, she headed to the room.

"I really would prefer if they weren't in here. This is a private matter." Maryse said.

Randy looked at Mike and Roxy. "I think it would be better if you guys waited outside. This is a private matter."

"We wanted to be with her because we think she will lie to us about it." Roxy said to him.

"Don't worry. I will tell you." Randy replied to them.

"Alright." Mike took Roxy's hand and they headed to the waiting room nearby. They trusted Randy to tell them the truth.

Once Mike and Roxy were gone, Randy turned to Maryse. "Alright. Let's draw some blood and do the exam."

"Dr. Orton." Maryse said seductively. "I was hoping we could talk and make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" Randy asked.

"If you tell them I'm pregnant, I will make it worth your while." She said running her hand down his arms.

"I don't think so. One, I'm seeing someone who I would never betray. Two, Mike and Roxy are my friends." He pulled away from her. "So, you're not really pregnant are you?"

Maryse looked to him and then to the stuff he would use to prove she wasn't pregnant. She knew she had no way out. "I'm not pregnant. I said that to get under Roxy's skin and I wanted Mike."

"Well, I don't think we have anything more to do. You are free to go."

She sighed and headed out the back way. She didn't want to run into Mike and Roxy. Once Maryse was gone, Randy headed to the waiting room.

Roxy saw him walk in. "Randy, is she pregnant?"

"No, she isn't pregnant."

"Thank goodness." Roxy replied with relief. "Thank you Randy."

"Not a problem. Glad it worked out." Randy shook Mike's hand and headed back to his office. He and Hailey had a lunch date. The baseball game the night before had been good. They had a lot of fun.

Hailey was different from Jill. She liked a lot of the stuff that Randy did. She was sweet and caring and not selfish at all. He loved spending time with her. He walked into his office and found Hailey there with lunch.

"This looks good." He said walking in.

"Glad you think so. It's just sandwiches from the deli across the street." Hailey smiled as she set up things.

"What type did you get me?"

"I got you roast beef with Swiss on wheat bread. And I got me a chicken salad on wheat."

"It sounds good." He sat down by her on the sofa. "So, how is your day so far?"

"Good. I miss Kasey."

"I know. Hopefully she will be back soon."

"I understand why she is taking the time off. I just don't understand why Dr. Johnson would do that."

"He is obsessed with John and Kasey apparently. I think now that he's gone, things will be good. He deserves to be in jail and have his license revoked."

"Yeah he does. But enough about that. Do you have plans for tonight?"

"I don't."

"Well, how about I cook dinner for you? I happen to be a great cook."

"I would love that." He leaned in and kissed her. "Now, let's eat."

Jill sat in the house after another fight with Chris about marriage. She'd agreed to keep an open mind about it but that still hadn't been good enough for Chris. He'd been sleeping in the lounge a lot lately and hadn't really said much to her. He'd also been hanging out with the new Home Ec teacher Kelly. She sighed. Life with Randy hadn't been this complicated. They hadn't put any pressures on each other. It had come naturally for them. And she was beginning to realize all she had given up by cheating with Chris.

"Hey." Chris said walking in.

"Hey." She replied. "How was the meeting?" He had told her he had a school board meeting that evening.

"Good. The school board agreed to the additions."

"Great. It was a long meeting." She replied. Usually the school board meeting only last an hour or two. He was gone over three and half hours.

"We had a lot to discuss. Well, I'm tired so I'm heading to bed." He walked over and kissed her goodnight. "I will see you upstairs."

She nodded as he walked away. She wasn't sure he was telling her truth. She remembered all the lying she did when she was sneaking around with him behind Randy's back. Chris's story and reasons were sounding a lot like that. Had he actually found someone else now that they weren't sneaking around or that she wouldn't marry him? She knew he wouldn't tell her the truth. She had learned that when she was cheating. She wouldn't admit it at all until she had no choice. She would have to watch and see if she could figure out if Chris was cheating on her. She sighed and headed upstairs. Life was definitely not what she thought it would be.

John and Kasey sat in the police station waiting for them say it was okay for Kasey to see Dwayne. She had to talk to him and asked why he would do this. It had to be more than just revenge. She had to get answers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cena, you can see him now." The officer said to them.

Kasey and John walked to the visitation room. John took Kasey's hand as they walked in. Dwayne was sitting there waiting for them. He looked up at them and smirked.

"I knew you would come see me."

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Kasey and John sat across from Dwayne in the visitor room. John hated that they were there but Kasey said she needed to speak with Dwayne.

"So, I knew you would come to see me." Dwayne smirked.

"I just wanted to know why. Why did you drug me and rape me?" She asked as John held her hand.

"I didn't rape you. You wanted me."

"No, I didn't. I didn't want to be with you. You raped me."

"You slept with me two times. Well that first time it was more than once. But still."

"That first time I was drunk. This time you knew I wouldn't drink with you and end up in bed with you. So, you drugged me. Just give me a reason." She looked to him. "Was it to ruin John?"

He looked from John to her and smirked again. "Only part of it." He looked to Kasey and smiled. "The real reason is I want you. I wanted to get you to leave John and come to me."

"I would never leave my husband. I love him."

"I had a plan and I thought it was perfect but I guess not." He smiled inward. He wasn't going to give away the last part of his plan. He wasn't going to take the chance that she would ask for the morning after pill. "Don't worry though I was careful."

"I have heard enough." John said. He had sat there and listened. He knew Kasey needed to confront Dwayne and he was letting her do that. "You are the lowest person in the world. You think because you drug someone and have sex with them without their consent that it would make them want you? You are delusional." He stood up and walked to the door.

Kasey stood up. "You crossed the line with me. I'm married and I love my husband. You will get what you deserve. I'm making sure the charges stick." She walked over to her husband and they walked out the door.

Hailey stood in Randy's kitchen getting dinner ready to cook. She was excited to have Randy over for dinner. She loved to cook and rarely had someone to cook for. She took the marinated steaks out of the fridge and placed them in the oven. She had planned to make steak, baked potatoes, salad and bread. She and Randy had been seeing each other for almost three weeks and it had been great. She had found herself falling more for him than she thought she could. Once dinner was cooking, she headed to get everything ready in the dining room. She had everything set up by the time Randy got there. He told her he was going to have to work late and gave her a key to his place.

"Wow, this all looks wonderful." He said as he walked into the apartment.

"Thanks. I hope you like dinner." She smiled as she walked over to the table. She poured them some wine and they sat down and started eating.

"This is wonderful. You are an amazing cook."

"Thank you." Hailey smiled. "I try. It's nice to have someone to cook for."

"Well you can cook for me anytime." Randy laughed.

The rest of dinner went great and after dessert, they headed into the living room to talk. Soft music played in the background as they talked.

"This has been a great evening." Hailey said as they sat there.

"Yeah it has." He smiled at her. "Hailey, over the last few weeks that we have been spending time together, it's been great. It really helped me move on from the past."

"I'm glad." She smiled nervously. She hoped he wasn't breaking up with her.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I really like you Hailey."

"I like you too." She replied softly as he leaned in to kiss her again.

The kiss turned passionate and he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. They proceeded to get lost passion the rest of evening.

Jill walked into the house quietly. She had told Chris she was going to work out that night. He told her he had a meeting with the superintendent. She walked upstairs as she heard noises from the bedroom. She knew exactly what she would probably walk in on. She opened the door and found Chris in bed with Kelly and another teacher from the school, Eve Torres, who taught English. She walked calmly into the room.

"I knew you were cheating."

"Jill, it's not what you think." Chris said getting out of the bed.

"I know the truth. You cheated with me when I was married. You made me believe we had a future but you lied. Now here you are screwing the two sluts. I hope you're happy with them, because we are over."

She walked out before he could say anything else. She got into her car and drove away. She realized now how stupid she was. She gave up a great guy in Randy for Chris. She thought Chris was the one she was meant to be with but she knew now he wasn't. She hated that she gave up Randy for this. She sighed and headed toward Randy's apartment. She was going to tell him she made a mistake and she felt horrible that she cheated and got pregnant. That she was stupid to chose Chris over him. She had to see if he still cared for her. She wanted him back.

She pulled up to his apartment and walked to the door. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She heard the footsteps inside and the door opened.

"Jill, what are you doing here?" Randy asked when he saw his ex wife standing there.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jill said walking in.

"I'm busy. Can we talk another time?"

"I made a mistake. A few in fact. I never should have cheated with Chris. I never should have left you. I should have stayed and worked out our marriage. Randy, I still love you and I want us to try again. I was stupid and I promise to never do it again."

Randy signed after she was done. There was a time when he had wanted to hear that but now he didn't. "Jill, it's too late. I've moved on."

"I know we can get back to where we were. We love each other. I know you still love me."

"Randy, is everything okay?" Hailey asked walking out of the bedroom in his shirt. She saw Jill in the living room.

"Everything is fine." Randy replied. "Jill, it's too late. I have found someone else and I'm not interesting in us again. I'm sorry."

Jill looked from Randy to Hailey. "Randy, I know you still love me. We can get back our marriage."

Hailey looked at Randy and then Jill. She couldn't help but worry that he would want to be with Jill.

"A part of me will always love you. We were married for years. But I'm not in love with you. I'm building something with Hailey. She is who I want. I'm sorry. Whatever you and I had is over. You wanted Chris and you're having his baby. You should be focused on that."

He walked to the door and opened it. "You should leave and not come back. We are completely done."

She walked over the door and looked at Hailey and Randy. "I hope you're very happy together."

She walked to her car and headed to a hotel. She had lost Randy. She waited too long and she had lost him permanently. He had found someone else and she was full of regret. She arrived her hotel and headed in. She would stay there until she figured this out.

Please Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>The next few weeks went by and things seemed to calm down for everyone. Randy and Hailey were moving forward with their relationship while Jill and Chris had ended theirs. Mike and Roxy were doing good as she had brought out Maryse and now she and Mike were law partners. Phil had lent her the money and she was paying him back. Kasey and John's relationship was slowly recovering from Dwayne.<p>

"This is so not happening." Kasey said as she sat in Randy's office. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yeah I ran the test twice. You are pregnant." Randy replied to her. "I want to do an ultrasound and find out more."

"Alright." Kasey followed him to a nearby exam room. She got up on the table and waited for him to get the ultrasound machine.

"Okay, let's see the baby." He put the gel on her stomach and moved the probe over it. "Alright. Baby looks good. Everything in the right spot. Good, strong heartbeat."

"Can you tell how far along?" Kasey looked at the screen.

"About six weeks."

Kasey sighed. "Can you do a DNA test now?"

"I would prefer to wait until you were at least twelve weeks." Randy printed out a few photos from the ultrasound. "Kasey, I know this isn't what you were expecting."

"No it wasn't. He lied and obviously this is what he wanted to happened. I took the morning after pill."

Randy sighed and sat down in the chair near the exam table. "Kasey, you don't know if it's his. It could be John's right? And I'm guessing the morning after pill didn't work. They aren't 100 percent effective."

"Yes, it could be."

"Then keep hope that it is. Now, let's figure out your due date." He did an exam and looked over her information. "Looks like you're due November 14th."

"Alright." She sighed as she took the information from him and a script for morning sickness.

"I will see you in a month and when you're twelve weeks, we will do the DNA test."

"Alright. Randy, can we keep this quiet? I have to tell John and I don't want anyone knowing yet."

"No problem."

"Good. I don't want him to know about this until I know for certain whose baby it is."

"Agreed."

"Thanks Randy."

"No problem, Kasey. You know that." He smiled and walked out.

After he left, she got ready and headed to John's office. She wanted to tell him immediately. She knocked on the door and walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" John asked when he looked up from his desk.

"I have something to tell you." She said sitting down across from him.

"Alright."

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great." He said getting up and hugging her. "How far along?"

"Six weeks. I'm due in November."

"This is great." He hugged her again.

"There's more." She pulled away from him.

"What?"

"The timing of things. It could be Dwayne's baby."

"Oh." He sat down on the sofa in the office. "So, you're having a DNA test."

"Yes. Randy can do one in six weeks when I'm twelve weeks." She sat down beside him.

"Alright." He took her hand in his. "No matter what, we are in this together."

She smiled. "I told Randy not to tell anyone until we know the truth about the father. I don't want Dwayne to know."

"I just…I thought he used protection. He said he did and you took the morning after pill right?"

"I guess he lied and this was his plan all along. I did take it but I guess it didn't work."

"I guess not. But we will deal with this."

"Alright." She smiled. "Well, I need to get back to work. So, I will see you at home." She kissed him and headed out.

John sighed once she left. He knew Dwayne had planned this. This was the part of the plan Dwayne had hinted too. John was shocked that the morning after pill didn't work but he knew it wasn't 100 percent effective. He would just have to wait and see what the DNA test said. He hoped it would show he was the father.

Mike and Roxy sat in the doctor's office waiting on the results of her tests. She was certain she was pregnant; she just wanted to have it confirmed.

"Well, it looks like you are pregnant." Dr. Vickie Guerreo said to her. "About four weeks."

Roxy looked at Mike and smiled. They were finally having a baby. "Thank you, Dr. Guerrero."

"You're welcome. Now, everything looks normal. So that's good. I will see you in a month for your next appointment. Just rest and take care of yourself."

"Thank you." Roxy smiled as the doctor left. She turned to Mike. "You're happy about this right?"

"Yes. I'm excited about this baby." He smiled at her. "Let's get out of here."

She smiled as he took her hand and they headed home. Roxy was overjoyed about the baby. Now with Maryse out of our lives and the baby, it really was a new start for them and their marriage.

Jill sat in her apartment looking over things for the baby. She and Chris had agreed to joint custody of the baby when it came. She couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She was starting to wonder if there was a guy out for her. She had let Randy go because she was stupid and thought Chris was better. She hated that she cheated now. She hadn't regretted when she was cheating but she regretted it now. Chris hadn't been the person she thought. He said he got tired of waiting for her to agree to marry him. She didn't think that justified cheating. She knew it was probably karma coming back to bit her for cheating on Randy. She saw Randy from time to time and saw how happy he was with Hailey. She missed that with someone.

Hailey stood at the desk getting her charts in order. Her shift was almost over and she and Randy had planned a date. She couldn't believe how well their relationship was going. She was falling more for him each day. They went to ballgames, movies and just hung out. It was nice and easy. Besides from his ex coming to his apartment that first night, things had been very good for them.

"Hey, Hailey." Kasey said walking up.

"Hey. How are things?" Hailey asked her.

"Things are good. We are taking things one day at a time."

"I'm sure it will all work out."

"I hope so." Kasey smiled. "So, how are things with Randy?"

"Wonderful. I really like him."

"That's great." Kasey smiled. "We should all go out to dinner together."

"That would be great. I will talk to Randy."

"Well, I better go see about my patient. Let me know about dinner." Kasey smiled and walked off.

John sighed before he walked into Hunter's office. He felt that Hunter needed to know what was going on.

"John, what's going on?" Hunter asked when he walked in.

"I felt you needed to know something."

"Okay, what?"

"Kasey is pregnant."

"Congratulations." Hunter said getting up and hugging his brother in law. "That's awesome for you guys."

"Yeah but there is something else."

"What?"

"The baby could be Dwayne's."

"That's crazy. He said he used protection and I know Kasey took the morning after pill."

"He lied about using protection I think and apparently the pill didn't work. She's six weeks which puts it at when he drugged her."

"Are you guys doing the DNA test?"

"Yes, when she is twelve weeks."

"Alright, keep me update."

"I will and Hunter, we are keeping this quiet."

"Of course. No worries."

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

The next six weeks flew by for everyone and it was time for Kasey to have the DNA test. They had managed to keep the pregnancy from everyone besides Randy and Hunter. Kasey arrived at the hospital early for the test. Randy had scheduled it that way because it was less likely anyone would be nosing around.

"Okay, Kasey, you know how this goes right?" Randy said as they were in the exam room.

"Yes. You do the amino and then you will compare the DNA against John's. If it matches, he is the father. If it doesn't, then we know its Dwayne's."

"Yep. Okay, here we go." Randy put the antibacterial wash on her stomach and got the ultrasound and needle ready.

John held Kasey's hand as Randy stuck the needle in and withdrew the fluid around the baby. John had already given a sample of his DNA for the test.

"Alright. I will get this to the lab. Don't worry, I'm putting it under another name so no one will know. I should have the results in twenty four hours."

"Thanks Randy." Kasey replied to him.

"Not a problem." Randy took the samples and headed to the lab. He hoped that it would prove that John was the father. It would be better for everyone.

Jill sat in the doctor's office for her check up. She was eight months now. She and Chris were still working together at the school and trying to work things out between them. He had stopped seeing the other girls and they were trying counseling. Jill had agreed if they could work things out in therapy and he promised to be faithful to her, she would marry him before or after the baby was born. They had learned they were expecting a little girl.

Roxy walked in the office and was shocked to see Jill there. She remembered her from the retreat and knew she and her husband had ended things.

"It's Jill right?" Roxy said as she sat by her.

"Yes, Roxy isn't it?" Roxy nodded. "It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I see you're close to giving birth."

"Yep just a few weeks. Are you expecting?"

"I am. I'm almost three months."

"Congratulations."

"Thanks." Roxy smiled. "So, are you and the father together?"

"We are." Jill smiled. She wasn't going to admit they were having problems and were working them out.

"Great." Roxy said as her name was called. "Well, I hope things go well for you." Roxy got up and walked into the office.

After the doctor's office, Roxy headed to work. She wanted to tell Mike everything the doctor had said.

"You busy?" She said when she walked into his office.

"Never for you. What did the doctor say?" He asked as he got up from his desk. He had an important meeting with a client and couldn't go with her to the doctors.

"Everything is normal and right on track. In fact, this is the ultrasound photo." She smiled as she handed him the photo.

"Wow, that's our baby." He smiled at her.

"That's our baby."

"This is awesome. I can't wait to find out boy or girl."

"Me either." Roxy leaned in and kissed him. "Well, I better go check my calls and get to work." She kissed him again and headed to her office.

Kasey finished up with her last patient and headed home. She was a little on edge about the DNA test. What would happen if Dwayne was the father? Could John really stand by her and be a father to the baby? All the conflicted thoughts ran through her head. She knew if Dwayne was the father, she had the option to terminate the pregnancy but she wasn't sure she could do that.

She arrived home and started dinner. She wanted them have a nice dinner that night. She knew the next day DNA results would be ready and it could possibly blow her marriage apart. She got out the stuff to make steak and potatoes for dinner.

John arrived home and headed in. He walked into the dining room and smiled when he saw the dinner. "This looks good."

"Thanks." She smiled before kissing him. "I thought it would be nice to have a nice dinner."

"I agree." He sat down across from her. "So, how was your day?'

"It was good. How about you?"

"It was interesting. With Dwayne gone, my department is trying to figure things out. Hunter is going to have to get a new head of neuro."

"Do you think he will promote you?"

"I don't know. I hope so. It would be easier to have someone who knows the hospital."

"I think he will."

They spent the rest of evening talking and enjoying being together. John knew what she was doing. She was worried if the baby ended up being Dwayne's that he would leave and not be able to raise the baby. It would be hard for him to raise that son of bitch's baby but the baby was a part of Kasey and that alone was enough for him to be able to love the baby and raise it. It wasn't the baby's fault if it was indeed Dwayne's.

Hailey and Randy sat in his apartment watching a movie. They had really gotten close over the last few months. Hailey was so different from Jill and it was a wonderful different. Randy knew this was someone he could possibly spend the rest of his life with. But he knew it was too early to ask her to spend forever with him.

"Hailey, I wanted to tell you something and I know it might seem fast but I have fallen in love with you."

Hailey was shocked but she knew she loved him too. "I love you too."

He smiled and leaned in and kissed her. He knew she was the one but he was going to take it slow. He had moved fast with Jill and didn't end well. He was determined to take things slower with Hailey.

Please Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The next day Kasey and John both headed to work. Randy had told them he would call once the DNA results were in. They tried to go about their day like normal but both were thinking about the test.

"Hey, Kasey." Hailey said when Kasey walked up to the desk.

"Hey, Hailey. How is everything going?" Kasey grabbed a chart from the rack.

"It's going really well. Randy told me he loved me and I said it back. So we're in love."

"That's great." Kasey smiled. "You both deserve the best."

"Thanks. So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. Therapy is really helping."

"Have you heard from him?"

"No." Kasey hoped she would never have to see him again. She desperately hoped John was the father.

"That's good."

"Yeah it is." Kasey smiled. "Well, I'm off to check Mrs. Morgan." Kasey headed to the room a few doors down.

Randy walked into his office and saw the envelope on his desk. He had told the lab to bring the results to him as soon as they were in. He was glad that he put everything under a different name. He picked up the phone and dialed Kasey's beeper. He put in a code and knew she would know it meant the test results were in. He then beeped John with the same code.

Kasey walked out of the room just as her beeper went off. She checked it and saw the code. She sighed and headed to Randy's office silently repeating to herself please let John be the father. She saw John in the hallway as she walked to Randy's office.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked her.

"Yes. I'm ready for the truth." She took his hand and they headed in the office. Would the test be what they hoped?

Jill was sitting at her desk when she felt a cramp. She breathed through it and then felt the gush of liquid. She knew she was in labor. She called Chris on the phone in the classroom. She told him she was in labor. He came rushing to the classroom and called the paramedics. Jill was rushed to the hospital and admitted to labor and delivery.

Roxy sat in her office going over the file on her current case. She had been approached by a lawyer of someone who was in prison for rape. He said his client needed a good family law attorney regarding a custody matter. His client believed he was the father to be of his victim's baby and he wanted her help in making sure the DNA test was done and properly and then if he was the father, help him get visitation since it was unlikely with him in prison he would get custody.

"You look deep in thought." Mike said when he walked in his wife's office.

"Just a case. This guy in prison wants me to approach his victim because he could possibly be the father of her baby."

"He wants custody?"

"Well he is in jail for rape and probably won't get out for a while. He wants visitation. He wants his victim to bring the child to see him and the child isn't born yet."

"Is a DNA test being done?"

"According to his attorney they are. But his client is worried the DNA test might be mishandled. So I'm filing a motion for an independent DNA test from a lab that has no ties to anyone. The victim works at the hospital and the client is afraid a friend might make sure the test show the other person is the father."

"So, you're taking the case?"

"Yeah. This guy might have raped this girl but he deserves a chance to know his child if he is the father."

"I don't think you should take it but I'm leaving it up to you."

"I just….I guess because I'm pregnant, I believe every child should know their parents."

"Even if it's from rape?"

"Even if it's from rape."

"Alright. I will support you."

"Thanks. Now I need to file this motion." She finished up the paperwork and headed to the court. Once the papers were filed, the other part would be notified about the DNA test. She never connected the names on the motion.

Kasey and John sat in Randy's office holding the DNA results. Kasey looked at John and then opened the envelope. She looked over the paper and came to the end where the results were.

"There is a 99.9 percent chance that the potential father tested is not the father of the baby." Kasey couldn't believe it. This was not how it was suppose to go. John was supposed to be the father. "Oh my god." Kasey couldn't stop the tears that fell.

"It's going to okay." John said comforting her. He had hoped the baby was his and now it wasn't. "Kasey, I'm not going anywhere. We can raise this baby together."

"I'm sorry." She said to him. "I'm so sorry."

Randy sighed. He knew there was no room for error as he had put the test under a different name. "I'm sorry guys. I really am."

"There's no chance for error?" John asked him.

"No, I put the test under a different name."

"Thanks for everything Randy." John turned to Kasey. "Come on, I will take you home."

John helped Kasey out of Randy's office and to the car. He called Hunter and told him Kasey wasn't feeling well.

Laurel watched as John and Kasey left the hospital. She smiled a little bit. She had done what she had set out to do. She was just thankful that she stole the pass card from her friend that was a lab tech. Once she saw the unusual name, she knew it was Kasey's DNA test. It was so simple to change the result. She had her revenge on them all. They would think Kasey was carrying Dwayne's baby. She was certain the stress of it would cause John and Kasey's marriage to fail. And then there was Dwayne. He would think he had won. That since Kasey was carrying his baby, she would want him. It was the perfect revenge. Dwayne and Kasey would bond with the child they thought was theirs and John would be alone and vulnerable. She smiled again. Her plan was perfect.

Please Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Co-written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Kasey sat in the living room wondering what to do now. She knew she would have to now tell Dwayne about the baby and that it was his. She dreaded that conversation. She didn't want anything to do with him. She got up and headed to the kitchen when she heard the doorbell.<p>

"I got it." She told John who had come out of the office. She opened the door. "Yes."

"Are you Kasey Cena?"

"I am."

"You're served." The man handed her a piece of paper.

Kasey unfolded it and read it. It was ordering a DNA test done by an independent lab. Apparently Dwayne's lawyer had filed the paper.

"What is it?" John asked walking over.

"It's a court order for a DNA test by an independent lab. Dwayne's lawyer wants another DNA test done."

"But the DNA test show Dwayne is the father."

"I know but maybe a second test would be a good idea. Just for peace of mind. With an independent lab no one can tamper with it."

"Do you think someone tampered with the one we just had?"

"No, I don't but it wouldn't hurt to get a second one. Just to be sure."

"Alright. We will contact our lawyer and tell them we agree to the independent DNA test." John picked up the phone and dialed Phil Brooks. He had been the lawyer to handle their contacts for the hospital and their wills. He explained everything to Phil about the case and Phil said he would contact Dwayne's lawyer about the test. "Phil wants me to fax over the court order so he can get the lawyer's name."

"Okay, here." She handed him the paper. He faxed over and headed back to the living room.

Roxy was sitting at home when she got a call from Phil.

"Hey Phil, what's up?"

"I wanted to let you know I'm representing the Cenas for your case."

"The Cenas?" She knew the name but she couldn't place it.

"Kasey Cena is the victim that your client, Dwayne Johnson raped. She and her husband have retained me as their council."

"Right. The Johnson case." Roxy replied. "So, does your client agree to the DNA test?"

"Yes. She agrees so set it up and let me know when and where this DNA test will take place."

"Alright. I will set it up." Roxy hung up and looked at Mike. "That was Phil. He is representing the Cenas."

"The Cenas? John and Kasey?"

"Yeah? How do you know them?"

"Roxy, we went on that marriage retreat with them. They were the couple who each slept with someone else."

"Oh yeah."

"Which case?"

"The one with the guy in prison for rape. His victim is expecting and he wants to make sure the DNA test is truthful."

"Right."

Hailey and Randy laid in bed watching a movie. Randy wanted to talk to her about the day but he couldn't betray Kasey and John.

"Everything okay today?" Hailey asked him.

"Yeah it was just a stressful day."

"Anything you can share?"

"I would but I don't want to break a confidence."

"I understand. I'm sure it will all work out."

"I hope so." He leaned down to kiss her. "Let's not focus on that. Hailey, I have been doing some thinking and I'm not trying to rush you but I hope you will consider us moving in together. Maybe just think about it?"

Hailey smiled. "I would love to move in with you. Are you ready for that? I mean I know we are taking it slow."

"I'm ready because I know you're the one for me but I'm not ready to jump into marriage. I want to take some time."

"I'm in full agreement." She smiled. "I want us to take this at our own pace."

Jill sat in her apartment and looking over the paperwork from the hospital. She was close to her due date and they were going to do a c-section the next day because of some complications. She had told Chris about her schedule c-section and he promised to be there for her. She and Chris had decided to name their daughter London Ashley. Their therapy was going well and they had talked about moving back in together. Jill had thought about things and she had decided she was ready to get married to him but she was worried he couldn't be faithful to her.

Kasey and John sat in the living room talking about what to do now. Phil said he would contact Dwayne's lawyer and set up an appointment for the DNA test.

"Do you think we should tell Dwayne the results of the DNA test we had ran?"

"I don't think we should. We should wait until the second DNA test and then go from there."

"Yeah I guess you're right." She sighed.

"What?"

"I'm just thinking about things. I mean this baby is going to tie me with Dwayne forever. You know he won't be in prison forever for rape and when he gets out, he will want to be part of this baby's life."

"This baby will tie us to Dwayne. I told you this doesn't change anything for me. I love you. You are my wife and I will help you raise this baby and I will love it like it was my own."

She smiled. "Good. Because I don't want to do this without you."

"You won't have too. We will deal with Dwayne together. Once we have this second DNA test, we can deal with things."

"Alright."

She knew there was so much to deal with to get things together. Once the second test was done and it said the same as the first, she would have to tell Dwayne that he was the father of the baby and then she would have to talk to Phil about any rights Dwayne had to the baby. She had feeling that because he was the biological father, he had normal rights to the baby. But she wasn't one hundred percent sure and she needed Phil's advice.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

A few days later Kasey and John arrived at Biomedical Lab for the DNA test. Phil was meeting them at the lab. The first test had been forwarded by Phil to Dwayne's lawyer. She was meeting them at the lab to make sure the results were on the up and up.

"Kasey and John, sorry I'm late." Phil said walking up to them. "I talked to Dwayne's lawyer and she is on her way."

"Alright." John replied.

Roxy arrived at the lab and headed in. Mike hadn't wanted her to take this case. He didn't think that Dwayne should get any contact with the baby if he was indeed the father. But Roxy told him that everyone deserved a chance to know their child.

"Phil, sorry I'm late." Roxy said as she walked up.

"Not a problem. Do you know Kasey and John?"

"I met them." Roxy said turning to face them.

"From the retreat." Kasey replied. "You're Dwayne's lawyer?"

"Yes, I am. His criminal lawyer retained me as his family court lawyer."

"So you believe that the man who raped my wife deserves to have contact with a child. To continually torture my wife."

"I believe that every father or mother has the right to know their child."

"Even a rapist?" Kasey added.

Before Roxy could respond, the nurse called Kasey back. Everyone went back so they could know the results were true. The doctor came in and did the amino. He told them the results would be available in twenty four hours.

"I will talk to Dwayne once this test is in. I will tell him he is the father and we will go from there."

"Whatever." Kasey said before turning to her husband. "I'm ready to go."

Phil turned to Roxy once Kasey and John were gone. "You're really representing a rapist? You want a rapist to have contact with a child?"

"He is the father according to the test. He deserves the right to know his child."

"A child that was conceived by rape. How can you be okay with this? How can Mike be okay with you representing him?"

"Mike didn't want me to take this case. But I believe that everyone should know their child."

"I think you're making a mistake. A rapist has no place in a child's life." Phil walked out before she could say anything else.

Roxy headed to the office once she left the lab. She had to arrange her visit to see Dwayne after the results were in and they confirmed that he was the father. She walked in and saw Mike in his office. She headed over to say hey.

"Hey, how is your day?" She asked walking in.

"It's good. I have some motions to file. How about you?"

"I just got back from the lab for the DNA test."

"I'm sure it will go smoothly." He said quickly.

"Mike, I know you don't like that I'm representing Dwayne but he deserves to know his child."

"He is only the father because he drugged that girl and raped her. If he hadn't done that, he would not be the father of that baby. A man like that doesn't deserve any part of a child's life."

"Phil agrees with you." She replied. "I just feel this is right." She got up and walked to her office. She hated that the two people who were closest to her were against this.

Kasey headed home after the test. She just wanted to rest and not deal with her job. John headed to work. He was temporarily the head of the department while Hunter and the board decided who they wanted permanently.

Randy sat in his office looking over some paperwork. He and Hailey had spent the last few days moving her into his place. It was bigger than her place and had plenty of room for them both. They were now getting use to each other. He was getting ready to review some files when his pager went off. It meant he had a delivery. He headed down to labor and delivery and was shocked to see Jill.

"Jill, you're my patient."

"I guess. My OB is out of town and you're on call I guess." Jill replied.

"Unfortunately, I can't be your doctor. I will have a resident come and be your doctor." He said quickly before heading out. "Dr. Gabriel, can you please deliver the baby in room 4. It's a conflict of interest for me."

"Of course Dr. Orton." Justin replied and headed to the room.

"Everything okay?" Hailey asked walking up.

"Jill is in labor and I was the doctor on call. So I turned her over to Justin."

"I think that's for the best."

"I agree." He said as he looked up and saw Chris coming toward him. "I don't want to deal with him. Can you just tell him where she is?"

"Of course." She smiled as he walked away.

"I'm looking for Jill Connors."

"She is in delivery room 4." Hailey replied.

"Thank you." Chris walked away and into the room.

Hailey headed to Randy's office after telling Chris. "So why didn't you want to deal with him?" She asked as she walked in.

"I just didn't want any drama. Chris should be focused on the delivery same as Jill." He said looking up at her. "Hailey, I don't have feelings for her anymore. That ended a long time ago. You're the only one I want. You know that right?"

"Of course I do." She said walking over to him. "I know that but she was your wife at one time. You wanted to spend the rest of your life with her."

"I did at one time but things change and people change. She was the one who didn't want to be married to me. I accepted it and I moved on. I realize now I never really knew her. We weren't meant to be. And finally we ended it. She has moved on with Chris. And I have with you. I love you and I want nothing more than you forever. We are meant to be. You and me. I believe that."

She smiled and kissed him. "I love when you get all mushy with me. It just makes me love you more."

He kissed her and she headed back to work. They made plans to go out after work. Randy heard later that day that Jill had given birth to a girl, London Ashley. He was happy that she was fine and so was the baby. He wanted her to be happy and maybe, just maybe she could be now.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

The next afternoon, the results of the second test were in. Phil had been messaged a copy as had Roxy. Phil called John and Kasey and asked them to come down to his office.

"Well, these are the results." Phil said as he took the yellow envelope from his desk. "Kasey, do you want me to read or do you?"

"You can read." She replied as John took her hand. She knew it was going to say Dwayne was the father. She trusted the first test and knew this would be the same.

"Alright." Phil opened the envelope and read the results. "There is a 99.9 percent chance that John Cena is the father of the baby."

"What?" Kasey asked shocked.

"This says that John is the father." Phil was shocked. He had read the other one.

"How is this possible? The other test said Dwayne was the father and now this one says John is the father. They both can't be the father and I know I'm not having twins."

"I'm at a loss." Phil replied. "I think the only thing to do is have a third test done at an out of the city lab. That way we know for sure."

"So I have to have another test." Kasey sighed.

"It's the only way."

Roxy sat in her office and opened the results. It said that John was the father. It had to be a mistake. The other one said that Dwayne was the father. She knew she would have to go to the prison and tell Dwayne. And see how he wanted to proceed. She got her purse and headed to the prison.

She signed in and was shown to a room. She waited for the guards to bring him in. She looked up as the door opened.

"You got the results?" Dwayne asked as he sat down.

"Yes. I have a copy of both tests." She took out them both. "This is the one ran by Dr. Orton. It shows that you are the father." She handed him the paper. "This one from our independent lab says that John is the father."

"So the first one was the truth?" He smiled.

"We don't' know. I think we need a third test. And that way we will know. We can have done at an out of town lab." She looked at him. "Don't you want to know for sure?"

"Yes." He sighed. The baby had to be his. It was his connection to Kasey. He couldn't lose that.

"Alright. I will call The Cena's lawyer and we will set it up."

"Okay."

Roxy went over some details with him and headed out. She wanted to contact Phil and get the test done as soon as possible. She got to her office and called Phil. He said he would see what lab was available for the test.

Kasey and John arrived home after leaving Phil's office. Kasey couldn't believe this. "What the hell is going on? One test says that Dwayne is the father, another says you are. What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know." John replied. "I called Randy and asked him to check the other test. Maybe there was tampering."

"From who?"

"I don't know. But Randy is looking into it."

"This is crap. Two tests. Two different results. And I have no idea who is the father of my baby."

"Relax, baby." John said walking over to her. He pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be okay. We will find out who the father is and then we will deal with things."

She nodded as he hugged her. She hoped they would soon know.

Randy looked over the results after talking to John. He couldn't figure out how the different results came to be. He called down to the lab and asked them to pull the security tapes and logs. He wanted to know who entered the lab during the time the test He had to know if someone did tamper with the results.

"Dr. Orton, I have the log from the lab." Zack, a lab tech, said knocking on the door.

"Great. Thank you." Randy took the log from him and began looking it over. He saw that Nikki had entered the lab when the test was done. He found it odd because according to the schedule, she was off. He called down and got a copy of the security tapes from lab sent to him. He had to know why Nikki would enter the lab. He also called down and asked her to his office.

"Dr. Orton, you wanted to see me?" Nikki said walking in.

"Yes, please sit."

Nikki sat down in the chair across from him. She wondered what he wanted. She thought he was seeing that nurse Hailey. But hey, if he wanted to be with her, Nikki wasn't going to turn him down.

"According to the log from the lab, you entered the lab on a day you were off."

"I'm sorry?" Nikki asked confused.

He handed the log to her. "You were schedule to be off but the log shows you were there."

Nikki looked over the log. She hadn't been in the hospital that day. In fact, she had been out of town shopping. "Dr. Orton, I wasn't even in town."

"Do you know if someone could have gotten your card?"

"I guess so." Nikki thought about who she had seen that week. "You know, Laurel who used to work here came over to see me. Maybe she took the card."

"Thank you." Randy knew that might be it. After Nikki left, he got the security tape footage. There on the tape was Laurel going into the lab and to the computer. He knew she must have changed the results. It was obvious that John was the father. He picked up the phone and dialed John. He explained what he saw.

"That was Randy. Laurel was in the hospital when the test was done." John said to Kasey.

"Which test?"

"The first one. If she changed the result, then I'm the father." John smiled hoping.

"But what if the test was right and she didn't have to change it." Kasey replied before thinking. "Wait, the second test said you were the father. You have to be the father."

"I will tell Phil this but I think we will need do another test."

"Alright. But this time, we are doing SNP Microarray. I want a simple test."

"Okay. I will tell Phil to set it up at an out of town lab."

"Good."

John walked into the office and called Phil. He said he would set up the test. John hoped this would answer the paternity question once and for all.

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

A few days later, Kasey and John headed to Ft. Worth for the DNA test. Phil had found a lab there to do the test. Roxy was meeting them there along with a third impartial lawyer. It was the best way to get a true result.

"I just want this over with." Kasey said as she and John sat in the waiting room.

"I know. It will be soon." He looked up to see Phil, Roxy and the three lawyers.

"John, Kasey, this is Wade Barrett. He is a family court lawyer."

"Great." Kasey said. "Nice to meet you. Can we just get this over with?"

"Yes." Phil headed to the desk and the nurse said they were ready for Kasey.

Kasey was shown to an exam room with John, Phil, Roxy and Wade. She sighed as the doctor came in.

"Well, I see a full house." Dr. Daniel Bryan said when he came in. "You are here for a SNP DNA test. Let's draw some blood and we will go from there."

"Alright." Kasey said as she got ready for him to draw the blood.

"Okay, here we go." He stuck the needle in and drew the blood. He labeled it with her name and then Phil, Roxy and Wade each initialed the label. "Alright. I need DNA from a potential dad."

John stepped forward. The doctor swapped the inside of his cheek for the DNA. "We will compare this to the blood sample. I should have the results in two days."

"Thank you, Dr. Bryan." Roxy said shaking his hand.

"I will call the lawyers when the results are in."

Everyone left once they finished up. Kasey hoped this final test would put everything to rest and they would know who was indeed the father. Randy had turned everything on the security cameras over to Hunter who called the police. Laurel was arrested and charged with alternating medical records. She kept to her story that Dwayne was the father and she never had to change the results.

Roxy walked in and sat on the couch relaxing from the day's events. Mike walked in and sat down beside her. "How was your day?"

"Busy. We did the third test. We should have the results in two days." She said as she leaned over and kissed him. "Phil still isn't really talking to me."

"Can you blame him? I mean you're representing a rapist and trying to get him custody or well visitation to a child. A child that is a product of rape."

"I know everyone thinks it's wrong but Mr. Johnson deserves to be a part of his child's life."

"Rox, I don't want to argue about this so let's just drop it."

"Alright."

Randy and Hailey arrived home after a long day at work. John had told him about the third test. He hoped it showed that John was the father. That way Dwayne would be out of their lives.

"So how was your day?" Hailey asked him as she made dinner.

"It was same old, same old really. Jill was released so I won't have to worry about seeing her or Chris. I wish them happiness but I don't want to have contact."

"I can understand that. She definitely wasn't the best patient. But now they are gone."

"So was your day good?" He asked her.

"It was. Kasey is coming back tomorrow. I hope everything works out for her and John."

"She told you?" Randy was shocked. Kasey had told him she wanted no one to know.

"Yeah. She just needed someone to talk to beside John. I really hope he is the father."

"Me too." He smiled. "So, I was thinking we could go away from a weekend. Just you and me."

"I would love that." She smiled and kissed him.

Kasey looked at the guest room. It was the room she wanted for the nursery. It was right across from her and John's room. She sighed as she did. She had decided to have the baby whether it was John's or Dwayne's. She just hoped John could indeed raise and love the baby if it was Dwayne's.

"Thinking about the test." John said when he walked in the nursery.

"Yeah. I mean Laurel was at the hospital when the first test was run. If she changed it, even though she said she didn't, that would mean you are the father."

"I hope I am. But Kasey, I meant what I said. I will love and raise this baby as my own if it is Dwayne's. That won't change." He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I love you and our marriage is the most important thing to me. And I'm not leaving you because Dwayne drugged you and raped you. This baby will never know I'm not the father."

She smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad you're okay with this."

"Of course. You are going to be a wonderful mother. This baby is so lucky to have you."

She smiled as they walked out of the room. She really hoped John could do what he said. But she was prepared, if she had to, to raise the baby alone.

Jill looked at her daughter sleeping peacefully. It had been a whirlwind few days. London was born and she and Chris were married. They had agreed it was the best thing for them and London. She deserved to have two parents. Chris promised he could be faithful to her and she really hoped he could. She was determined to not make the same mistakes in this marriage that she made with Randy. She wanted this marriage to work.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

Co-Written by RatedrKjErIcHo.

* * *

><p>Two days later everyone was gathered at the lab for the results of the DNA test. Everything was initial in each stage so there was no room for anyone to change anything. So this test would prove once and for all who the father of Kasey's baby was.<p>

"Well alright, we have the results." Dr. Bryan came in. He looked around and saw that everyone who needed to be there was.

"Well what are they?" Phil asked.

Dr. Bryan opened the paper. "There is a 99.9 percent chance that John Cena is the father of this unborn child."

Kasey breathed a sigh of relief. John was the father and Dwayne would forever be out of her life. "And there is no room for error right?"

"No. The three lawyers and three lab techs were present."

Phil turned to Roxy. "You know this means your client has no claim to that baby."

"Yes, I will make sure he knows right away." Roxy got up and left. She had to go to the prison and tell Dwayne.

Phil looked at John and Kasey. "I will make sure Dwayne knows he has no claim."

"Thank you." John said to him. He nodded and left.

John turned to Kasey and smiled. "Let's go home and figure out a theme for our child's nursery."

She nodded and took his hand. They headed out and home. She couldn't help but be happy that John was the baby's father. Dwayne would be gone and she would never have to deal with him again.

Phil rode with Roxy to the prison. He wanted to make sure Dwayne knew he had no claim to the baby. That the DNA test this time proved the truth. They signed in and waited for the prison to bring Dwayne in. They heard the door open and the guard come in with Dwayne.

"I guess the test results are back." Dwayne said sitting down. "Well, what did it say?"

"This last test showed that John is the father." Roxy said to him. She got the paper out and showed it to him.

"This was fixed. I'm the father." Dwayne threw the paper on the table.

"Mr. Johnson, this test is right. The first one was tampered with by someone. The second one and this one both show that Mr. Cena is the father of the baby. He is the father." Phil said to him.

"Let's do another test. I know that is my baby. I worked hard to make sure it was my baby."

"Dwayne," Roxy said softly. "I'm sorry but you're not the father. This test was done under my supervision as well as an independent lawyer. You're not the father. You need to understand that and accept it."

"NO!" He banged his fist against the table. "Kasey is mine. She was to be mine. I did too much to not get her. I made sure she was too drunk to stop me that first time. I made sure it was videotaped. I made sure John got a copy. I made sure I gave her a drug that would cause her to not remember anything and not be able to fight me off. I DID TOO MUCH TO NOT GET HER! "

Phil looked at Roxy. This man was very unhinged. "Mr. Johnson, you need to realize and accept it."

"Dwayne." Roxy said gently as she placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry. You need to accept this. Kasey isn't yours and she won't be. She loves John and they are having a baby. I'm very sorry but it's how it is."

"It can't be." He whispered.

"Do your time in here and focus on getting out. Don't focus on Kasey. That isn't going to be." He nodded as Roxy called the guards. "This drops the custody suit."

"I know." Dwayne got up as the guard came in. "Can you come back tomorrow? I have some letters in my cell that I need to get to people. I need to say things."

"Alright." Roxy replied as he left. She turned to Phil. "He just needs time. He will realize things."

"I hope so. He has done too much to Kasey and John already. They deserve to be happy."

They left the prison and headed back. Phil hoped that Dwayne would indeed leave things alone.

John and Kasey arrived home after leaving the lab. She knew now that they could tell everyone that they were expecting. She could enjoy the rest of pregnancy and not worry about Dwayne. She walked into the nursery and felt someone come up behind her.

"Happy?" John said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I am. Extremely." She turned to face him. "We're having a baby and he is out of lives."

John smiled before leaning in to kiss her. "I love you, Kasey."

"I love you too." She smiled. "I'm so happy that we worked things out and are happy and together."

"Me too. I'm so sorry about cheating on you. I promise that will never happen again."

"I know you're sorry about that." She kissed him. "I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I cheated also. Being drunk isn't an excuse. I cheated and I deeply regret that."

"I know. We are moving on. So let's put it behind us and focus on the here and now. You, me and our baby."

"Our baby." She smiled.

"Now, any ideas for the nursery?"

"I think we should decorate our son's nursery in a sports theme."

"Our son?"

"It's a boy. I was just waiting for the right time to tell you." She smiled.

He smiled big and placed a hand on her stomach. "Our little boy."

Dwayne sat in his jail cell writing the letter to Kasey. He had written one when he was certain that he was the baby's father. Now he had to write one knowing he wasn't. He still couldn't believe it. How could he not be the father? He had planned everything perfectly. He would get out and be a father to his child. And Kasey would fall for him since he was the father of her child. And John would have nothing and be ruined. How could his plan fail?

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

The next day Roxy headed to the prison. She had to get Dwayne's signature to withdraw the custody suit and get the letters he wanted delivered. She signed in and waited for him to come into the room.

"Thank you for coming." He said as he walked in and sat down across from her.

"Of course. So, who did you have letters for?"

"Kasey."

"She the only one?"

"Yes. I just needed to say some things."

"You know you're not supposed to have contact with her."

"I know but I need to tell her some things and she won't come visit me."

"Alright." She said taking the letter from him. She knew she shouldn't give it to Kasey but maybe closure would help them both.

"Thanks."

"I have some papers for you to sign. It officially drops the custody suit." She handed the paper to him.

"I guess this makes it official. I'm not a father." He signed the paper and gave it back to her.

"You aren't this baby's father but you have time to be a father."

"Yeah. Well, thanks for everything."

"Not a problem. Dwayne, do your time and focus on that. Move on."

He nodded and walked out. Once he was gone, she headed out. She would call Kasey and see about getting her the letter. On the drive back, she called Kasey and she said to come over. Roxy hoped she wasn't making a mistake. She knocked on the door and waited.

"Mrs. Mizanin." Kasey said as she opened the door. "What can I do for you?"

"I have a letter to you from Dwayne." She saw Kasey's look. "I know he isn't supposed to have contact with you but I think closure would do you both good."

Kasey thought for a minute. She knew she shouldn't probably take the letter but she wanted to know what he had to say. Roxy was right about needing closure.

"Alright. Give me the letter."

Roxy handed it to her. "I told him to move on and I hope this letter let's you both move on." She left before more could be said.

Kasey walked over to the sofa and sat down. She opened the letter and read it.

'_Kasey, I know I'm the last person you want to hear from. But I think there are some things that need to be said. I'm sorry I hurt you. I really am but I'm not sorry about my feelings. Yes, in the beginning, I only wanted to ruin John. But after that first time with you, it wasn't about that entirely. I started to feel something for you. I didn't care that you were married. I knew you wouldn't just leave John. You're too good of person for that. I also know that the first time we were together was because you were drunk and angry at John for his affair with Laurel. That was my doing. I suggested to her that she seduce him and get him to cheat. I wanted to ruin his career and life. _

_I should regret how I went about things but I don't. I really thought if I was the father of your baby, it would make you fall for me. But I was also excited about the possibility of being a father._

_I know I'm to have no contact with you but I just had to say I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm not sorry I tried to ruin your husband. Have a nice life and I'm sure I will see you again. _

_Dwayne.'_

Kasey folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. He was sorry he hurt her but not sorry about what he tried to do to John. He really was a jerk. She hoped this would help him leave her alone. She placed the letter in the office in her desk. She would tell John about the letter when he got home.

Roxy headed back to the office after dropping the letter off. She headed into Mike's office. He looked up when she did.

"Did you deliver that letter?"

"Yes. I hope I didn't make a mistake by giving it to her."

"I'm sure it will give everyone the closure they need. And I'm glad that you aren't representing him anymore. And I'm very glad that he isn't the father of that baby."

"Is it really so bad for someone to have contact with their child?" She asked.

"For a rapist it is. Come on, Rox. A rapist has no right in a child's life. He had sex with the mother without her consent. She didn't ask for him to have sex with her or get her pregnant. So I feel a rapist has no right."

"I just thought that he deserved the right to know his child. But it's a moot point now. The baby isn't his."

"And that's a good thing."

"Yeah. Well I'm off to look at some files." She kissed him and headed to her office. She was glad that this case was over. It was causing problems for her and Mike and that was the last thing she wanted.

Hailey finished up the dinner was making. She had taken the day off. She wanted to plan something special for Randy. She was making his favorite meal and dessert. Things had been going so great between them. She really saw a future with him.

She felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist. "Something smells good in here and I don't just mean you."

She laughed as she turned to face him. "I made your favorite dinner and dessert."

"That's great." He kissed her on the lips. "I'm going to shower and be right back." She smiled as he left.

Randy smiled as he headed into the bedroom after his shower. He had gotten the ring for her a few weeks before. He realized that she was the perfect person for him and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He walked out and saw that she had everything on the table. He smiled as he sat across from her. They enjoyed the meal and as it got to dessert, he figured it was the perfect time to ask her.

"Hailey, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay."

"Hailey, over the time we have been dating, I have really fallen in love with you and I want us to build a life together." He got down on one knee and opened the black velvet box. "What I'm saying is I would like for you to marry me."

Hailey smiled as she looked at the 2.4 radiant cut ring in platinum. "Of course I will marry you."

He smiled and slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. He couldn't wait to make her his wife. He didn't think he would be ready to get married again but Hailey was different. And he had no doubt that this time it would last.

Please Review!


	22. Chapter 22

This story is almost over. A chapter or two left and that's it. A big thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

><p>John arrived home after working that night. Things were much better now that they knew who the father of Kasey's baby was. He was over the moon with excitement about their son. He smiled at the thought. He walked in the house and smelled the dinner she was making. He quietly walked up behind her.<p>

"Something smells good." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

"I'm making chicken fajitas and we are having chips and queso dip. I just got a craving for Mexican."

"I love Mexican." He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Great. We also need to talk about something."

"Alright." He said taking a seat on a stool at the island in the kitchen. "What's going on?"

"Roxy stopped by today and brought me a letter from Dwayne." She said as she sliced the vegetables for the fajitas.

"I thought contact was against the court ruling."

"It was but she felt the letter would bring closure to everything."

"What did this letter say?"

"It said he was sorry he hurt me but not sorry that he tried to ruin you." She got the letter and handed it to him.

John quickly read through it. "I can't believe him. He really is unhinged."

"I agree with you. But the letter gave closure. He is out of lives. He isn't the father of this little boy. You and I are having the family we wanted. Our marriage is getting stronger every day. Therapy is going very well. We're working our back."

He smiled and got up and walked to her. "Yes we are and I want that. I'm glad we worked things out. I love you Kasey and our little boy."

"Speaking of our son, we need to think about names for the baby."

"I was thinking about Henry."

"I like Henry. What about a middle name?"

"John of course. Henry John Cena. Or John Henry Cena."

"I like that. Now, we have a name." She smiled. "Dinner is ready."

Dwayne sat in his jail cell thinking about everything that had happened. It wasn't supposed to end up like this. He wasn't supposed to be charged with rape. John was supposed to find him in bed with Kasey and think they were having an affair. Kasey would be too out of it to believe anything other than that she wanted to be with him. Her getting pregnant had been his hope but he wasn't sure it would happen. If it did, he was supposed to be the father and then John would leave Kasey and he could move in on her. He had a few years in there before he would be out and by then it would be too late for him to get Kasey. His chance had passed and he hated it and John even more.

Roxy arrived home with dinner that night. After the day she had, she didn't feel like cooking and she was craving steak and potatoes. She had officially withdrew Dwayne's suit for custody. She was glad it was behind her. She still thought she was right to try to get Dwayne's visitations if the baby had indeed been his. But it wasn't and now she didn't have to hear Mike or Phil tell her it was wrong.

"Something smells great in here." Mike said walking in. He had a late trial.

"I picked us up steak and potatoes. I had such a craving."

"Sounds good to me." He smiled. "So, did you get the papers withdrew?"

"I did. Dwayne's claim to custody is officially dead now. I'm sure Kasey is relieved that John is the father."

"Yep but enough about them. Let's have a nice dinner and relax a little."

She smiled and placed their food on the table. She was glad that they had worked their way back. With Maryse out of the picture and them working together, their marriage was rebuilding to what it was. They were still going to therapy and it was helping.

Jill looked at her daughter and smiled. She never thought she would enjoy being a mom so much but she was. She and Chris were doing well in their marriage. She hadn't noticed anything strange to make her think he was cheating. So she was certain he had been faithful to her. She was happy and she wanted to stay that way.

Randy looked over at Hailey as she slept after they made love. He was happy that she said yes to marrying him. He couldn't wait for her to be his wife and then one day have a child together. They had decided to get married right away. Neither wanted a big wedding. They wanted something small and Randy had asked John to be his best man since he and Kasey were pretty much responsible for them getting together.

The couples seemed to finally move on from the troubles in their marriages. Some marriages lasted while others fell apart. But with everything ending, comes a new beginning. And for everyone they were now having their new beginning.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

This is the final chapter in this story. I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p>Epilogue One Year Later<p>

Ted DiBiase and his wife Miranda were getting the cabin ready for the reunion. They had decided that it was a good idea for their patients to get together. They wanted to see the progress they had made. It had been over a year since the marriage retreat. They knew that Randy and Jill had split up and that she had married Chris and they have a daughter, London. Jill and Chris had declined to come to the reunion.

"I think I hear our first guests." Miranda smiled as she walked to the door and opened to see John and Kasey. They had been the first to agreement to the reunion provided they could find someone to watch their eight month old son, Henry. "John, Kasey welcome."

"Thank you." Kasey smiled.

"Well come in, everyone else should be here soon." Miranda said showing them in.

It wasn't long until Roxy and Mike arrived. They had renewed their wedding vows two months earlier. Their daughter, Graylin Anna, was now seven and half months.

Last to arrive was Randy and his wife, Hailey. Even though Hailey wasn't in therapy with him, both Ted and Miranda thought it was a good idea for her to come. They were currently expecting twins in five months.

Once everyone was there, Ted and Miranda called them to the main room.

"First we would like to welcome you here. As most of you know, it's been over a year since almost all of you were here trying to save your marriages." Miranda smiled. "And as you can see two of the three couples saved their marriage and one half of one couple is now a couple with someone else. So, I would say these are good things."

"Miranda is right. So, now we want to go around the circle and tell us about things in your life right now. John and Kasey?"

"Well, John and I have made our way back to where our marriage was before we cheated. Now, we are very happy and a family with our son. After therapy, John and I went through some tough things but we managed to work it out and now, I think, we are stronger as a couple." Kasey smiled. Their marriage was stronger now. Dwayne had stopped writing or harassing her. He was due for parole in a few months as he was getting out on good behavior. Kasey hoped he would follow the restraining order and stay away from her.

"John, do you agree?"

"I do. I love Kasey and our son. We managed to overcome things that tried to tear us apart and our affairs. We worked through it and I do think we have a strong marriage." He took her hand. "I know we can get through anything together."

Ted smiled and turned his attention to Roxy and Mike. "Roxy, Mike, what about you?"

"Well." Roxy started. "Mike and I have also worked things out. I bought out his law partner that he cheated with. So we now work together and it's great. Our daughter is the light of our lives. We haven't had too much drama the last year but we have had a little. But we talked and worked it out. I believe, like Kasey and John, that we are stronger now. It's tough to get a marriage back after infidelity but we managed to do."

"Mike?"

"I agree. I know I was the cause of our marital issues and I'm so thankful Roxy found it in her heart to forgive me and give me another chance. I love her so much and our daughter too."

"Great." Ted smiled. "Randy?"

"Well as everyone can see Jill is not here. We ended our marriage when she announced she was pregnant by her boyfriend. I knew we just couldn't make it work. She is married now to the boyfriend and they are happy with their family. I'm happy for her." He smiled at Hailey. "I have remarried and she is the love of my life. I know now that Jill and I were not meant to be. Our marriage was riddled with problems and issues. I'm happier now with Hailey and our family to be. I know this is where I was meant to be."

"Excellent. Hailey, I know you weren't apart of the first retreat but we would like to hear your thoughts."

"I know it's probably bad to say but I'm happy that Randy and Jill couldn't work things out. I love him more than anything. I know marriage isn't easy and it's has it's ups and downs, but I can't think of anyone else I would like to make the journey with me."

Miranda smiled. "Excellent. I see each one of you have finally came to terms with everything that has happened and you are stronger for it."

"Miranda's right. I'm so pleased by all of you. I wasn't sure what would happen in your marriages when you came to me and then we went on this retreat. But each of you have proved that you can work a marriage out and be happy again. You really are all role models on how to work on a marriage." Ted replied. "I'm happy to have had a hand in this. I wish you all nothing but the best. Now if you each wish you can stop therapy or continue it."

"John and I would like to continue with it. Just as a safeguard really." Kasey replied. She and John had talked about things on the drive up. And both agreed that continuing with therapy is the thing.

"Mike and I agreed that we have done our therapy and we feel that we can handle this now. You have given us the tools to do so."

"Alright." Ted replied. "Randy?"

"Well as Hailey and I are married, I don't think we need therapy but should we I will contact you."

"Alright. I think we have covered a lot today. You can have the rest of the weekend to just enjoy the freedom and enjoy being couples. We wish you each nothing but the best. May your life be all you want it to be and may your marriages continue to be strong."

Everyone nodded and got up. The weekend was just beginning and it was a time for the couples to enjoy each other. They had withstood the drama surrounding their marriages and had come out stronger. Now they could truly move on.

Please Review!


End file.
